


Rotten Nightingale

by lunavelvet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: I pictured Fionn's father as Jeremy Irons while writing it, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Memory Loss, Sex Abuse, daddy issue, hermaphrodite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: i'm just wondering how cruel i could be...





	1. Chapter 1

我第一次见到那个人的那天在下雪。  
天色渐晚，我和父亲坐的那辆罗尔斯罗伊斯轿车在市郊抛了锚，司机一脸不情愿的裹紧衣服下车检查，然后从车窗告诉我们他大约需要半个小时来修车。父亲因为要赶回去参加那个假模假式的社交晚宴而心情烦躁，他开始抽烟，我受不了那个味道，只能打开车门走入肆虐的风雪中。  
我们停车的地方是条平时走马车的便道，附近有间工厂，这个时间正是工人下班的高峰期。那些体力劳动者看起来肮脏而疲惫，有些人看上去已经早早喝醉了，另一些则不堪重负似的把头埋得很低。他们三三两两的从我身边走过，脚步沉重的溅起地上的泥泞。风挟着雪片灌进我的大衣领口，我后悔出门的时候没顺手拿上那条羊绒围巾。  
那个人出现在街角的时候正是雪开始变小的时候。他乍看起来跟旁人没什么两样，低头驼背，脊柱像是被什么看不见的重负压得变了形。他顶着一头蓬松凌乱的栗色卷发，看起来缺乏打理也毫无光泽。他走得很慢，走到街角的时候停下来，在那个稍稍避风的墙根下站定，略微抬起脸向四周看了看，然后又一次低下了头。  
我在那短短的一瞥里看清了他的脸。  
怎么说呢？时至今日我也无法忘记那样一张脸的原因绝不是美好和正面的。正相反，那时的我还年少，见识短浅——而那张脸给我的感觉更多的是嫌恶，惊愕，以及不由自主的被吸引。  
他化了妆，不是贵族太太小姐脸上那种恬淡而精致的妆容。他画着浓黑的眼线，眼皮上拙劣的涂抹了大片艳丽的紫色眼影。他的脸很白，我不确定是因为涂了粉还是天气太冷被冻得失去了血色。他的嘴唇炽烈而俗艳，红得像是他脚下那片还未遭人践踏的雪地里滴上了新鲜的，还带着热气的血液。  
他无疑很漂亮。那种低贱而廉价，仿佛被花店摆在门口吸引生意的被人工染上颜色的花束一样招摇的漂亮。路过的人们总忍不住多瞧上一眼，但没人愿意真的买下那些带着拙劣加工痕迹的植物。一天结束的时候它们被切碎做成花肥或是干脆扔进垃圾堆。这就是他的命。  
我在他再一次抬起脸朝这边看过来的时候挪开了视线，转身回到车里。父亲已经在抽第二支烟了，我不满了咳嗽了一声。  
“还是受不了外面太冷了吗，芬？”父亲扬起眉毛盯着我，我忽略了他语气里的刻薄，摇了摇头。  
“我只是不喜欢外面那些人。”我轻声说。“还有他们看我的样子。”  
父亲发出了一声嗤笑。“得了，孩子。”他把那截烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。“你会发现自己跟他们没什么不一样。说到底人类都是一路货色。”  
他拉开车门钻进了外面开始变浓的夜色中。

父亲不喜欢一切人类。包括妈妈，包括我。  
我不是不理解他——人类确实尔虞我诈天性丑陋，他地位崇高，在政坛呼风唤雨，当然见得更多。但妈妈不像我这么看得开，她是人类里最单纯的那一类，一门心思的为人付出，也眼巴巴的渴望哪怕最微不足道的回报。  
我不能原谅父亲的是他连那一丝希望也不肯给她。  
妈妈郁郁而终的时候身边只有我，她吐出最后一口气之前眼神忽然亮起来了一刻。“他回来了，芬。”她对着我身后的空气喃喃自语。“你回来了。”  
那丝光亮像烛火熄灭前猛烈的最后一下跳动。我握着她的手，把脸埋进胳膊里，感觉那只手渐渐变冷变硬。我没有哭，我确实为妈妈感到高兴，她终于解脱了。

我陷在那些沉思里，没去注意车窗外发生的事。等我回过神看向马路对面的时候发现司机没有在修车，而是站在那个墙角，跟那个化了妆的男孩说话。我立刻意识到事情的发展，厌恶和鄙夷迅速从胸口爬上来堵住我的咽喉。我第二次拉开车门，站起来的时候那个男孩正跟在司机身后向我们这边走过来。  
他仍旧走得很慢，我注意到他的裤腿短了一截，他的脚踝露在外面，皮肤泛着青紫。他在我们的车前站定，犹疑的用眼神在我和父亲之间来回扫视，最终停在了父亲那边。  
哦，这个婊子不傻。我在心里恶狠狠的评价。  
“这位先生说您叫我过来。”他的声音出人意料的低沉，与那副长相不甚相衬。而他的笑容简直是从空气中凭空出现的。我站在一旁看着他还肉乎乎的脸颊上挤出的颇深的酒窝，被那些糟糕品位的妆容掩盖的如同上等祖母绿一样剔透的浑圆眼仁，以及微微撅起的饱满嘴唇，我很明白父亲为什么叫他过来。  
“你看起来很糟。”父亲直言不讳的冲他发表评价。  
那对酒窝甚至没来得及消失就再次在他的脸颊上加深和延伸。“您说的是。”他垂下睫毛，看起来羞赧而乖巧。“但我可以……”  
“不。”父亲打断他也许即将展开的自我贬低，加重了语气。“我是说，你看起来很冷，也很饿。”  
他像只小鹿似的抬起头，一缕过长的卷发从额前掉落，挂在他的鼻梁上。那对眼仁躲在扑扇的睫毛后闪闪发光。那对血红的嘴唇微微分开，露出粉色的舌尖。他看上去是真的惊讶。  
但他完全不应该表现得这么无辜和好骗。我继续打量他，父亲说得没错，抛开那些拙劣的浓妆艳抹，他看起来比那些在泥地里打滚的奄奄一息的流浪儿好不到哪儿去。他的脖子下面有殷红的瘀痕，领口缺了几颗扣子，雪片持续不断的从敞开的衣襟钻进去，从我的角度甚至能看到他因为寒冷而紧缩起来的褐色乳头。  
他确实看起来很糟，贫穷，饥寒交迫，绝望到愿意为了一口面包出卖自己。值得同情，但不值得太多。  
“我可以给你一顿饱饭，一身像样衣服，甚至一笔钱。”父亲继续慢悠悠的提出他的价码。“但是你得去我那里，我需要你来帮我取悦一位显赫的大人。”  
他的脸色很明显的因为话题的进度时晴时阴。听到“取悦”两个字的时候他咬住了嘴唇，随即又松开了。他只思考了短短一秒——我倒是希望他能多想一会儿。  
“我会尽力的，老爷。”他用那个低沉的嗓音轻柔的回答。“我会做得很好的，我保证您和那位大人都会满意的。”  
他又挂上了那张用于营业的笑脸，甜美可人，却紧绷而做作。杂货店里的廉价糖果，人工染色的纸花，甜得发骺的蛋糕糖霜，妓女脸上的俗滥油彩。他让我想起这些，这让我微微作呕，却又不可抑止的感到愤怒。

“你可以上车了。”父亲的声音再一次响起，司机似乎终于修好了车，钻进驾驶室发动了引擎。“你叫什么名字？”  
我只好坐进副驾驶的座位，一面听见他用微弱的音量发出那两个音节。“哈利。”他说。“我叫哈利。”  
父亲若有所思的哼了一声。“我想你不会告诉我你姓什么？如果你有姓的话。”  
“不，我没有。”他的音量更低了一些。“我没有值得您记住的那种名字，老爷。”  
我把目光移向窗外，汽车开始移动之前我听到衣料簌簌摩擦的声音和突然变得粗重的呼吸声。我抑制住回头的欲望，杀死自己所有的好奇心，忍着恶心抠紧了手心里攥着的那块怀表。我把它贴近耳朵，试图专注于它发出的微弱而有规律的滴答声。  
对我而言那是漫长的一段路，我想对哈利也是。


	2. Chapter 2

我们到家的时候院子里已经停了好几辆豪华汽车。父亲的客人显然到得比他更早。他匆匆系好裤子，整理衣领，一言不发的下车径直离去。我扭过头，哈利坐在原地，他的衣服被扯得更开了，露出了一大片看起来柔软而饱满的胸肌。他脸上的妆被蹭得一塌糊涂，唇膏被蹭得满脸都是，看起来几乎有点儿滑稽。  
我清了清嗓子，他应声抬头看着我，显得有点儿不知所措。  
“我想你可能需要先去吃点儿东西，换件衣服。”我示意司机带他去该去的地方。“还有洗个脸。”  
他顺从的跟在司机后面向厨房所在的侧楼走过去。我看着他微微佝偻的背影忽然有点儿不忍，于是我喊了他的名字。“哈利。”我站在车边，看他停下来，回头，但我看不清他的表情。“你多大了？”  
“二十。”他很快答道。“不，二十一了。别担心。”他轻巧的说。  
我不知道他觉得我需要担心什么，我只是担心他。

那天晚上我没有再见到他。  
父亲的宴会散场之前我没见到他，我猜想父亲也不可能让一个站街的男娼公然出现。我对他和他的那些交易毫无兴趣，按照礼节打过招呼就回到自己的房间早早睡下。  
我没有想太多。  
第二天早上我来到餐厅坐下的时候父亲不在那儿。我问女管家父亲是否会下来用早餐，她一面为我倒上热茶一面要我不必担心自己先吃。我一面谨慎的把果酱涂在土司片上一面四下打量。“那个。”我谨慎的开腔询问。“昨天他们折腾到很晚吗？”  
女管家挑起眉毛盯着我，我耸了耸肩。“你知道我的意思。”我继续慢悠悠的用银色的餐刀涂抹开浓稠甜腻的果酱，一面用毫不在意的语气说。“他昨天不是带回来一个，嗯，余兴节目吗？”  
女管家的脸沉了下去。“你不该过问这些，芬。”她用母亲似的口吻教训我。“别受那些坏影响。”  
我当然知道坏影响的意思。但我执意继续追问。“他走了吗？”我放下餐刀，举起了土司片想要放进嘴里，一滴果酱从涂抹得太满的边沿流到了我的手指上，我皱了皱眉头。“你们把他喂饱了吧，他看起来像是饿了好几天。”  
“不，他没走。”管家太太用扁平的语气回答我，她显然在生我的气。“如果你一定得去关心那些事儿，那也别再跟我打听了，我不想说。”  
我用餐巾拼命擦拭那根黏糊糊的手指，心里像是装了个钟摆在左右摇晃，这感觉讨厌透顶。

吃过早餐我在自己房间里看了会儿书。外面仍旧冷得要命，雪倒是停了。午饭过后我想在院子里散散步，刀割一样的冷风把我撵回了室内。我最终在壁炉旁又看完了半册通俗小说。  
我食欲不佳，于是错过了晚饭。管家让人给我送了点儿三明治到房间里，我也搁着没动。我在床上躺了一会儿，试图把脑子里那些乱七八糟的可怕念头赶走，但最终放弃了。我再一次看向墙上的挂钟，已经过了九点。我决定起床在家里走走。  
我不知道自己在烦躁什么。父亲几乎每个月都会在家举办这种汇集各种政商名流的舞会或是酒会。有时候他们真的只是衣着光鲜，挂着虚伪笑容互相问候和交谈；有时候他们还会做点儿别的。父亲是个很有权势的人，但他总有凭自己做不到的事。他很擅于利用各种见不得人的手段达到自己的目的。他不对我避讳这些，可能是觉得我对他的事漠不关心，也可能是希望我有朝一日还是能像他一样不择手段。我对他的做法并无更多偏见，像我说过的，我赞同他对人类的看法。也许我只是在执行力上太像妈妈。  
我见过他有时带回家的那些年轻的男孩和女孩。他在这方面的眼光简直胜过伦敦资历最老的老鸨。他自己也会享用其中一些，更多时候只是把他们推上那些权贵的床。有时候那些人能拿到一小笔钱默默离开，有时候他们就此失踪，仿佛从未存在于这个世上。他挑选那些无依无靠的孩子，身份低微下贱，不管被如何对待也无人问津。他只当他们是自己达到目的的手段和工具。  
我知道他也会这么对待哈利。

我在二楼的走廊上溜达。这个时间仆人们通常在一楼忙活，二楼安静得吓人。我的拖鞋与地毯接触发出的最细微的声音也没能遁形。我尽可能清空大脑，慢悠悠的走向书房，想着也许可以用另一本悬疑小说打发时间。  
我快走到门口的时候听到里面有人说话。隔着厚重木门听不清他在说什么，所以我轻轻的推开了一条门缝。  
父亲坐在书桌前跟谁打着电话，我猜另外一头当然是昨晚出现在宴会上的某位显贵——他可能还吃到了那道餐后甜点。  
“……是的，我也没想到他是……简直是个天生的婊子……” 父亲的语气听起来兴奋而下流，我猜想他是在刻意迎合那个他需要取悦的对象。“……您尽兴了就好，不用担心走漏风声……不，我会处理一切的……”  
我没听完，从门边走开的时候沮丧和负罪感突然卷挟在一起重重的抽打在我的胸口。我记起那对浑圆透亮的绿色眼仁，他说话时低沉的声线，缓慢的语速，走路的时候低垂的头颅。我目送着他走进我家那扇门，而他甚至还告诉我“别担心”。  
我一遍又一遍的告诉自己，那只是个自愿出卖肉体的娼妓，他习惯这个，是他自己选择了这个下场。  
什么下场？我在一扇门前停下来，一面凝神摒息一面继续质问自己。

我推开了那扇门。  
房间里没有一丝光亮，只有从走廊透进来的微弱黄光。我适应了一会儿那里面的黑暗，睁大眼睛，然后我看到角落里那张床上躺着人。  
我走过去的时候又轻又慢，生怕吵醒了那个人。但在我走到床边之前他突然说话了，声音嘶哑得难以辨认，语速像前一天一样缓慢。“求你。”他声音轻得像是随时会从空气中湮灭。“今天真的不行。”  
我走到了床边，站在那里俯视着他。他平躺着，身上盖着薄毯，露在外面的那张脸上没有化妆，却仍旧难以辨认。他的嘴角裂开了，颧骨也有一块青紫的瘀痕，一只眼睛肿得老高几乎无法睁开。我不知道该对着这样一张脸说点儿什么。  
“给我两天，不，一天也行。”他继续用那种嘶哑和轻柔的声音恳求我。“明天再来，行吗？”  
我皱起了眉头，他拼命眨着那只没肿的眼睛想忍住正在眼角迅速堆积的泪水。我叹了口气，摇摇头。“我不是来操你的。”我粗鲁而直接的说。“别哭。”  
他肉眼可见的松了一口气，那些泪水顺着他的眼角迅速滚落，而他甚至没抬起手擦擦。我继续盯着他藏在毯子下面的身体曲线，不知道是否应该继续这个对话。他也盯着我，那只形状完美的眼珠折射着外面昏黄的光线呈现出琥珀似的光泽。“我不知道会这样。”他停了一会儿继续说。“我求他们让我走，我不要钱，什么也不要……”  
他最终没说下去，毯子下面的胸口剧烈起伏，嘴唇哆嗦个不停。我伸出手想抚慰的拍拍他，他下意识的侧过脑袋想躲开，回过神又胆怯的看着我。我缩回手，不想吓着他。“你受伤了，他打你了？”  
他的瞳孔紧缩了一下。我意识到这个问题可能让他回忆起那些糟糕的画面，所以我换了问法。“有人给你包扎吗？”  
他像是难以置信的摇摇头。我吸了口气，尽量把语气放得缓和点。“我是医科生。”我对他说。“我可以帮你处理一下那些比较严重的伤口，好吗？”  
他看起来仍然很害怕，但似乎习惯了接受别人给他的一切选择。“你是医生？”他显然无法区分学医的预科生和真正的大夫，我决定顺着他说，所以点了点头。“那你知道怎么治好我？”他的语气几乎显得有点期待。“我是说……我不正常……”  
我不知道他的意思，也不想知道。我轻柔的揭开了那条薄毯，他裸露的躯体就那么毫无遮掩的暴露在空气里。

我发出了一声尖哨似的吸气声。  
我知道父亲和那些达官贵人们有许多下作，恶毒甚至残忍的玩儿法。我只是从未如此具体的获得这样的认知。他前一天还光滑白净的胸口布满了指痕和牙印，一侧的乳头覆盖着厚厚的血痂，几乎被啃咬得血肉模糊。被稀薄的浅色体毛勉强遮盖的性器官也布满瘀伤。他的小腹和大腿上有还未结痂的小小的圆形烫伤，我立刻把它们与父亲常抽的那种香烟联系起来。他的身体几乎被各种瘀青，划痕和新旧伤疤覆盖着，他身下的床单上有一小摊深色的血迹，我猜想那来自他被撕裂的下体。  
他看起来很不自在，作为一个娼妓他理应习惯了被人打量自己的裸体才对，但他看上去仍像一只被拔掉了羽毛的雏鸟。“我没的选。”他的声音里夹杂着呜咽似的抽气声。“我生下来就这样，这不是我能选的，我不想做婊子……”  
我仍然没听明白他一直在宣称的“不正常”是指什么，直到我轻轻扶着他的膝盖弯曲抬起，露出他被干了的血迹和精液覆盖的会阴。  
在他的阴囊与肛口中间有一条细细的裂缝，那里被干了的褐色血迹覆盖着，红肿外翻，露出里面细嫩的肉。我被这个景象吓了一跳，他大概觉察到了。“我不是因为想当婊子才这样的。”他重复了一次那句话，大概因为别人一直这么告诉他。“你能治好我吗？”  
我当然不能。但我不想回答他的问题。“我去取点儿东西，很快回来。”我看见他眼里闪过一丝惊慌。“我真的会回来的。”我拉过毯子盖住他伤痕累累的身体，向他保证。他点了点头。

我回到自己的房间，用冷水洗了把脸，强迫自己压下了呕吐的冲动。我找到了药箱，取了几块干净毛巾，然后带着那些回到那个房间。  
我打开了床头的灯，他不适应突然变亮的光线，迅速眨着眼。我开始用毛巾替他清理那些血痂和污垢，他不时发出抽气声和呜咽，我让他尽量别发出声音，他很乖。  
我费尽心力的帮他清理了那些惨不忍睹的伤口，尽量不去思考自己的父亲也是造成那些伤害的元凶之一。他在中途又一次恳求我“治好他”，在我愣神思考回答的时候他哭了出来。“他们发现我不一样的时候笑得很大声。”他吸着鼻子说。“你父亲，他对那些人说这样我就可以同时伺候两个了，反正我有两个洞，别浪费。”  
我的手指不争气的哆嗦起来，浸着酒精的脱脂棉加重力量按在他开放性的创口，他嘶了一声，止住了哭泣，也不再说话。  
我沉默着处理完了剩下的伤口。他的额头上覆盖着一层冷汗，几乎筋疲力尽。我给他拉过毯子盖好，他耷拉着眼皮看着我，仍然没放弃那线“被治愈”的希求。“你得睡觉。”我好心好意的说。“把药吃了，睡一觉。”  
我一直坐在那儿等他睡着，等他的呼吸从急浅变得缓和，等他绷紧的下巴放松下来。我坐在那儿看着他泪迹未干的脸，试图把他跟那个在街角揽客的浓妆艳抹的小男妓联系起来，我没能说服自己这一切都是他活该。

我在接下来的三天里每天晚上去那个小房间里呆上一会儿。家里有人给他送饭，但哈利吃不下多少东西。我对管家太太说自己有点儿感冒，她为我煮了鸡汤，我拿去哈利那儿看他喝了下去。  
那些伤口仍旧狰狞的在他皮肤表面攀爬延伸，但假以时日总会结痂愈合，平滑如初。他还年轻，恢复能力强得像一条流浪狗。第三天晚上他已经不再发烧，脑子也比前两天清醒许多，我替他换药的时候他忍着痛喋喋不休，也许是想转移注意力。我没管他，也没认真陪他聊天。他说了些自己的事，如何成为孤儿，如何流落街头，如何试图找个工作养活自己却被人发现了他的“秘密”。他时不时吸吸鼻子，在我的指尖碰触到他受伤的私处时面红耳赤的咽下呻吟。他又一次重复强调沦落风尘并非出自本意——“我真的找不到工作，那几个强奸过我的工人到处跟人说我是个怪物，没人愿意雇我”——但确实有不少人想操他，他何不靠这个赚两顿饭呢？  
我没发表任何看法。他意识到我的沉默以后住了嘴。我从眼角偷偷看他，他局促不安的大口呼吸，敞开着腿根方便我为他检查换药，看起来像试验台上即将被锋利解剖刀剖开的青蛙。我拍拍他的大腿让他合拢私处重新躺好，扯过毯子给他一丝尊严。  
“哈利。”我一边收拾那堆药水和纱布一边毫不在意的问他。“你到底多大？”  
他停了一会儿才回答我。“十八。”他侧过去把半张脸埋进枕头。我自上而下的盯着他，他拉过毯子一直盖到下巴。“十七。”又隔了一会儿他瓮声瓮气的说。  
我想着他走进这幢对他而言巨大而幽深的豪宅之前那个回答，那一刻语气里的轻佻和期许，那句“别担心”。我很想问他想不想离开这里，如果能离开他想做什么，我想告诉他我也许能帮他。  
但在我开口以前那扇门被推开了。

“你在这里干什么？”父亲站在那儿，语气平静。  
我转过去对着他。“如您所见。”我比划了一下，像一个在展示自己拿手菜的骄傲厨子。“我在给他治疗。”  
父亲走过来，眼神从我脸上移动到床上那个几乎完全被毯子遮盖的人形上。“不。”他说。“我的意思是，你以为自己在做什么？”  
我尽量让自己看起来坦然，但我确实对自己在做的事情也毫无头绪。我为什么要在乎一个父亲从工厂区捡回来的婊子的死活……更何况，如果他终归会被“处理掉”，我又是为什么辛辛苦苦的替他疗伤，在他痛苦的时候陪伴他，听他说话甚至想给他希望。  
我到底以为自己在做什么？  
“你可以出去了。”父亲没有看我，他俯身去打量床上躺着的那个人，攥住毯子，慢慢的，一寸一寸的向下拉扯。哈利那对盛满惊惶的绿色眼珠无处遁形的与他目光相接，他的喉结在皮肤下面来回滚动，搁在床单上的细长手指微微哆嗦。我站在一旁，愤怒的火苗随着那些暴露在空气中还未愈合的伤口渐渐高涨，慢慢吞噬我。我不想看父亲，也不想看他。  
我拎起药箱向门口走去，握住门把手之前鬼使神差的回了次头。哈利正直勾勾的盯着我，他嘴唇紧绷，没有发出一丁点儿声音，但浸泡在泪水中的眸子里写满了恳求。他以为我能从父亲手里救他一次。  
我不能。  
我在身后阖上了那扇沉重的木门，门锁发出了咔嗒一声，那细微的碰撞声却重重砸在我的脊柱上，让我膝盖发软几乎跪倒。  
我靠在门上等了一会儿，然后把耳朵贴上门缝。我不知道自己为什么要这样做。  
那声被捂住的凄惨呼救在那一晚不断出现在我的脑海里，我一夜无眠。

我没有再自以为是的去那个房间找他。父亲给那个房间上了锁，但他真的不必这么做。  
我不知道他留着哈利在家里是因为他还有取悦更多人的价值还是什么，我也不想知道。假期快过完了，我会回到学校，离开他和这些丑陋恶心的事情远远的，做一个普通的医科生，也许将来也能有所作为。  
只要我能忘掉那对无声的恳求着我的绿色瞳仁，那声隔着门传入我耳廓的痛呼，只要我能忘掉那个求我治好他的“不正常”的遍体鳞伤的男孩，他那副故作成熟的廉价笑脸，他卸掉那些艳俗妆容以后稚气未脱的面容。  
我知道这很难。  
父亲没有给我更多解释，他当然也不必跟我解释什么。我离开家回学校的前一天晚上他在晚餐的饭桌上闲适的问身边的仆役哈利吃东西了没有。那个男仆声音干瘪的回答他说没有，他已经绝食第三天了。“那就撬开他的嘴把米汤灌下去。”父亲举起餐刀在空气里画了个圈。“别让他觉得可以用这一套威胁我。”  
我想假装自己不存在，但父亲没给我装聋作哑的机会。他隔着餐桌看着我。“你走之前能给他输点葡萄糖吗？”他又一次举起餐刀，这一次冲着我的方向晃动了两下。“我也可以叫伍尔夫大夫过来，但既然你在家。”我用叉子戳起盘子里的最后一块派，放进嘴里细细咀嚼，然后点了点头。

那个声音干瘪的男仆为我开了门锁。“我已经给他灌了点儿米汤，他呛着了。”他语气平淡的向我汇报。“他吐了不少，我又灌了一些，告诉他再吐我就拔掉他的牙，然后把那一锅都灌进去——臭婊子总算听话了。”我总觉得他的语气里带着一丝得意，这让我对他全无好感。“请进。”他谄媚的冲我鞠了个躬转身离开，我松了口气。  
我走进去的时候床上的人立刻发出了声音，那是种被猎人的捕猎夹弄断了腿，无法脱身也无处躲藏的动物发出的绝望的呜咽。我走近一些让他看清我，想说句什么让他镇定下来，但看清了他的样子以后我实在说不出什么像样的话。  
他脸上的伤痕已经褪去了，但曾经饱满的脸颊已经完全陷了进去，眼睛下方一片青黑，憔悴得像具干尸。他一面呜咽着一面向墙角缩过去，那床毯子堆积在他腰间，毫无作用的遮掩着他最在乎的那个秘密——那早就不再是秘密了。我试着让他冷静，但他根本拒绝抬头直视我。“哈利。”我不得不提高了音量。“别动，躺下。”  
显然命令比安慰对他更起效。他一脸空洞却惊人的顺从，躺在床上自觉的张开了腿。我想起父亲对他的评价，“天生的婊子”。我忍不住想也许父亲是对的，毕竟他是那么的逆来顺受。  
但他仍然在发抖，张开的两腿间血迹未干。他像条待宰的活鱼，安静的等着那些残酷的事儿继续发生，即便想要抵抗也有心无力。他甚至没权力死，只是因为父亲还需要他活着。我把针头刺入他手背的静脉，他从眼角看我，睫毛抖动，张开嘴唇动了动又没发声。  
“我很抱歉。”我最后只能对他说这个。“我希望你不用承受这些，但我无能为力。”  
他闭上了眼不再看我。

我离家前那个晚上跟父亲吵了一架。那是我一生中第一次忤逆他，而这一切只是为了一个下贱的婊子。父亲很少动怒，即便是那天晚上他也只是当着我把手里那只捷克产的水晶酒杯扔在书房的墙上摔得粉碎。我说他是个虐待狂，杀人犯，肮脏的老鸨兼嫖客，我不想再跟他有半毛钱的关系。而他在摔碎了那只杯子以后礼貌而冷静的对我宣布他不会再支付我的学费，如果我想离开这个家他悉听尊便。  
我回到房间，把妈妈留给我的遗物整理了一遍，收拾好了衣物细软，然后又一次去了那个房间。  
哈利睡得正酣，那个玻璃瓶已经滴空了，我替他拔掉了手背上的针，叫醒他。他眼皮沉重，却仍然懵懂的拼命瞪大眼睛。我告诉他我明天一早会离开这所房子，他没听明白我的意思，只是疑惑的等着我往下说。我拿出了一只红宝石戒指，那是妈妈留给我的首饰之一。我把那个镶着硕大鸽子血的戒指塞进他的手心，轻轻吻了他的额角。  
“藏好它，如果你将来能离开这里就带着它，它值不少钱。”我在他耳边轻轻说。“别再绝食了，这对他毫无伤害。想办法活下去。”  
他看着我，又看看那个戒指，眼神里渐渐有了痛苦，也有了光。  
“别走。”他摇摇头。“我做不到。求你。”  
我捏了捏他浮肿的手，头也不回的离开那张床边，离开那个房间，离开他，把门轻轻阖在身后。  
我知道他能做到，他必须做到。


	3. Chapter 3

我再次见到他是三年以后。  
临近毕业的时候我接到一封信，是以前父亲的律师写来的。他在信里说父亲得了重病，他准备在近日立下遗嘱，需要我到场见证。我本来不打算回去，但管家太太的信又接踵而来。她拿出那副当妈的口吻表达对我的想念，末了又提到父亲的病情十分沉重。“他吃了不少苦头。”她说。“兴许是因果报应。”  
我不相信因果报应，但知道那个人在受罪我竟也有一分同情。血缘是个奇怪的东西，我最终同意了在那个周末回一趟家。无论是为了尽法律上的义务还是当儿子的责任，那始终是我无法彻底割裂的一部分。  
我没有允许自己表现出一丝的期待和兴奋。事实上这三年来也没人知道我有多恐惧回去面对某个真相，那个我当作不打听就不存在的结果。

我进门的时候管家太太跑出来接我，不过三年她看起来已经苍老了不少。我任由她紧紧拥抱我，抱怨我的薄情寡义，质疑我瘦了许多是不是因为不好好吃饭。她拉着我进厨房坐下，给我端来茶点让我先填饱肚子。为了哄她开心我强迫自己吃了许多，我也确实想念这个味道。  
我们坐在那儿说些我这三年的生活，家里的近况，正在那时门开了，我下意识的抬眼去看。  
那个时刻仿佛有人在我头顶上浇下了一桶冰水。  
“哈利。”我嘴里还塞着松饼，嘟哝不清的喊他名字。  
他站在那儿，肩膀靠在门框上，睡眼惺忪。我不知道自己是怎么对着那样一个几乎算是陌生人的他脱口而出正确的名字的——他无疑变了太多。他长高了，棕色的卷发色泽光亮的一直垂到肩头，身上那件薄得透光的袍子前襟大敞着，露出他胸口和腹部那些复杂花哨的纹身图案。他怔怔的看着我，那几秒钟里我们之间的空气仿佛凝结成了厚重的一块，刺不穿也划不透。他绿色眸子里的睡意消散得很快，清亮的光一闪而过又被浑浊的钝痛取代。我等着他开口，但他只是站在那儿，手背在身后，舌尖舔舐过唇瓣，说不上来是因为局促不安还是在释放处心积虑的诱惑。  
我只好咽下嘴里的食物，又叫了他一次。“哈利。”我说。“你还好吗？”  
这个问题令他眼里摇摆不定的神情最终停在了苦涩和讥讽。他离开门框的支撑站直了，满不在乎的向后捋了一把头发，抬起尖翘的下巴。“你觉得呢？小少爷？”他刻意拖长尾音那样叫我，语气很是不善。我张口结舌的看着这个版本的他，不知该做何反应。倒是管家替我接过了话茬。“你来这儿做什么？”她听起来也没好气。“呆在你该呆的地方不好吗？”  
我想知道他该呆的地方是哪里，那个二楼的小房间吗？还是父亲已经为他找了间新的囚室？但他只是耸了耸肩。“那位先生醒了，他要你过去。”他伸出一根手指对着管家晃了晃，那姿态让我想起父亲发号施令时的架子。女管家阴沉着脸站了起来，让我别理“那个不知廉耻的东西”，自己吃完东西就回房间休息。我不置可否的看她匆匆离去。  
“哈利。”只剩下我们两人以后我再一次叫他，这个常见的名字简单的发音都令我心脏颤动。“我是认真的，你还好吗？”  
他发出来一声低沉的嗤笑。“如你所见。”他张开胳膊，袍子敞得更开了。他像是在展示自己。“我看起来怎么样？还能怎么好？”  
我的目光不受控制的在他袒露的皮肤上流连。那些刺青看起来不是太新，胸口刻的那对燕子在他饱满的胸口跃然如生。他整体看起来比过去瘦了不少，胸部却像少女一样微微隆起，我忍不住好奇那被泛着小麦光泽的细腻皮肤覆盖的到底是坚实的肌肉还是柔软的脂肪。他过去受不了被人这么盯着看，即便那时我只是单纯的看他的伤口，为他治疗；而现在他迎着我审视而带着欲念的目光坦然自若，甚至挤出那对深邃的酒窝冲着我甜美一笑。“喜欢你看到的？”他问。“你父亲费了不少功夫装饰我呢。”他的手指从胸口一路向下，沿着那些青色的线条似有若无的抚触自己。他闭上眼，又一次伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，喉结上下滚动。这一次我没有疑问，他在处心积虑的引诱我。  
我忽然感到焦躁，站起来又坐下，抓起桌上的茶杯喝了一口。我不再直视他，只是对着自己的脚尖继续跟他说话。“我担心你。”我意图诚恳语气却显得心虚。“我真的担心过你。但我……我确实……”我停下来，费力的搜索不那么虚伪的借口。“我跟他断绝了关系，我也很为难。”  
一片阴影盖住了我的脚面，那条薄如蝉翼的纱质长袍拂过我的膝盖，然后那头色泽光润的栗色卷发出现在我的视野里。他蹲在我面前，抬眼看着我，简直像小狗似的可怜巴巴。他转动眼珠，重新开口。“担心什么？担心我死了？”他的睫毛遮挡住了半颗眼珠，鼻尖微微泛红，但他听上去毫不激动，也没有哽咽。“我哪有那么好的命。”他的睫毛再一次颤抖起来，如同那个躺在床上被恐惧和绝望征服的无助男孩。“是你让我想办法活下来，希望你明白活着对我来说意味着什么。”  
我被这个问题的沉重感压得透不过气。但他只是轻盈的站了起来转身走开了。我追着他的背影看过去，只捕捉到他背在身后的左手中指上那一抹折射出跳跃光芒的剔透血红色。

我回到房间躺下，脑子里乱成一团麻。  
晚一些时候管家再次来敲我的门。“你父亲请你过去。”她保持着一脸肃穆，我却嗅到了一丝不悦。但我没多问，整理了一下衣服跟着她走向父亲的卧室。走到门口的时候她回头看了我一眼。“别太在意你看到的。”她轻声这么说，然后在门上轻轻叩了两声，转身离开。  
我等了几秒钟，里面没有传出任何声音，所以我径直推开了门。

当我听到父亲病重可能不久于人世的消息时，我以为他的状态会像当初妈妈一样：虚弱，苍白，整日昏睡，气若游丝。但在我眼前出现的景象让我觉得像他这样的恶魔可能会活到世界末日。  
他坐在床边那张摇椅上，夹着他喜欢的那个牌子的香烟吞云吐雾。他穿着睡衣，外面还罩着厚厚的浴袍，脸色有些暗沉，略微瘦了一点，除此以外跟三年前我离开家的时候也并无分别。他听见我开门进来并没有扭头看我，而是仍然盯着窗外，看起来像是在沉思。  
如果只看这边，我会认为父亲生病以后大概过得清心寡欲；但事情总有两个面，我把脸扭向一种微弱而奇特声响的来源，突然理解了管家太太给我的预警。  
我不可能不在意自己看到的。  
哈利躺在那张妈妈躺过的床上。他还穿着那件毫无遮挡作用的半透明的袍子，前襟散开，里面不着一缕。他的四肢大开着被分别铐在四角的床柱上，嘴里塞着一团可疑的布料。他裸露的皮肤泛着诡异的红，被汗水浸湿的皮肤表面反射出淫靡的光线，棕色卷发在枕头上散开，他闭着眼，眉头紧锁，鼻子里发出轻轻的呜咽声。  
我攥紧拳头，让指甲刺入手心。疼痛让我从那个几乎不真实的画面里跳脱出来，重新面对那个悠然自得坐在窗边的老人。我的口气听不出愤怒，我早就过了那个阶段了。  
“我以为快死的人会比较在意廉耻。”我压低声线，让自己听起来笃定和稳重一点。“所以你还是一点儿也没有变。”  
哈利因为我的声音睁开了眼睛，他的脑门上全是汗，几绺头发贴在额头和脸颊，这让他看起来格外脆弱。他的眼睛没有聚焦，涣散的绿色的眼珠盲目的转动了几下又重新被阖上的眼皮遮盖了。我想起他不久之前对我说的——“希望你知道活着对我来说意味什么”，那仿佛一把用钝了的刀缓缓从我的腹部捅进去——至少我现在知道了。  
父亲扭过头，我这才注意到他的眼仁前仿佛蒙着一层灰白的膜。他夹着那支烟从摇椅上站起来，冲着我的方向点了点头。“事实上。”他一面走向那张床一面慢悠悠的说。“如果轮到你了你会发现，死亡能让你更快的剥离那些束缚。”  
他在床边坐下，伸出皱巴巴的手，覆在哈利的胸膛，捻搓他一边的乳头，揉捏他像刚发育的少女一样青涩的乳房。他手指间还夹着那支烟，燃尽的烟灰落在哈利的胸口，他甩了甩头，又一次发出那种低沉的呜咽。  
我不知道自己为什么还能若无其事的站在那儿看着这一切发生。我理应上前去拉开那个用一种理所当然的支配姿态猥亵着那个无力反抗的青年的老者，他现在不是我的对手；或者我至少可以再一次夺门而出，让自己从那个房间里黏稠的色情气氛里脱离出来。但我只是定定的站在那儿，看着那个濒死的人，我的父亲，用那只夹着烟的手气定神闲的抚过哈利每一寸皮肤，挑逗他，让他扯动镣铐扭动腰肢，从鼻腔里发出臣服于欲望的饮泣。我的心脏疯狂的鼓涨和收缩，血液被大股大股的泵入大脑，额角跳得像要裂开，我是那么想闭上眼，又或者我只是在逃避：  
我是那个人的儿子，人类没什么好坏之分，我并不比他高尚。

“你看他现在的样子。”父亲的手指在他分开的腿间轻柔的打转，哈利的闷哼突然提高了一个音阶。我当然记得他身体上那个“异常”，父亲的手指出其不意的探入那个狭窄的小口时哈利像触了电似的在床上弹跳起来。他身体向上激烈的弓起又沉重的落回去，被分开的腿扯动了金属链条发出尖锐的碰撞声。他被堵住的嘴里发出了高亢的呜呜声，听上去像在恳求。  
“嘘——”父亲用另一只手抚摸他汗湿的头发，用一种几乎可以称为慈爱的声调抚慰他。“别乱动，别让我伤害你。”

我没有再看下去。在父亲扯掉他嘴里塞着的那团布，逼他哭哭啼啼的舔湿他的手指的时候我重重的把门摔在身后快步走回了房间。我不知道父亲为什么要上演这么一出色情秀给我看，也许是示威，也许是训诫，我根本没有弄清的打算，我只是觉得恶心。  
我冲了个澡，换了身舒适的衣服在床上躺下，闭上眼想要尽快陷入一片混沌的睡眠。  
-那张被汗水覆盖的脸，那对目光涣散的碧绿瞳仁，绵延的刺青图案，他的皮肤他的肌理他被堵住的唇他滚动的喉结他发出的细小呻吟……  
我睁开了眼睛，身体燥热不安，心脏仍在激烈撕扯胸口，血液则都集中在两腿之间。  
“你逃不掉。”我仿佛听见父亲带着笑意在耳边低语。“都在你的血液里，你不比我好到哪里。”  
我知道这只是臆想，但也是确凿无疑的事实。我一面把手伸进裤子握住自己上下撸动一面继续生动的回忆起哈利被铐在那里任人宰割的无助模样，他的痛苦令我血脉偾张——那么我是什么？跟父亲一样的虐待狂？嫖客？下流坯？  
我被这个念头扼住了咽喉，射精的时候眼前一片黑暗，有金色的短线从视网膜上不断划入和淡出。我意识到自己没在呼吸的时候已经因为缺氧而肺部胀痛，重新大口吸入氧气的快感则让我眼角湿润。  
我浑身发软的走进浴室去清洗和更衣。这样一来我更加无法入睡了，看了一眼表，已经是凌晨了。我决定下楼去院子里走走。

外面夜色清凉，我一面漫无目的的穿过玫瑰花丛，向屋后走去，一面大口呼吸，想要清空头脑给自己一刻宁静。  
我当然是痴心妄想。  
他坐在屋后那间工具房的屋顶上，穿着宽松的长裤和一件丝质的衬衫，光着脚，小腿垂在屋檐下悠闲的晃。我走过去的时候他没注意，我借着月光看清他线条硬朗的侧脸，他撑在下巴上的右手里夹着的父亲的香烟，眼角未干的泪迹微微反着光。  
我轻轻咳嗽了一声，他像只受惊的兔子四下张望，看见是我的时候肩膀松弛下去，脸上的表情却仍旧捉摸不定。  
“你没睡觉。”他的声音异常嘶哑，我不想去揣测原因，只是顺着他的话点了点头。“屋里太热了吗？”他接着问，手指间橘色的小光点一亮一灭。  
我也爬上屋顶，在他旁边坐下。他没再看我，把腿收回身前抱住了膝盖。那支烟燃了很长一截，却没见他放入唇间吸上一口。我问：“你不抽吗？”他摇摇头，把那支烟举到眼前。“我只想看着它烧完。”他听起来疲惫而平静。“我不会抽烟。”  
而我会。我从他指间拿过那支已经燃了一半的烟，吸了一口，把烟雾喷向半空。他表情古怪的看着我，似笑非笑，最终只是僵硬的翘了翘嘴角。我抽完了那半支烟，把烟头摁熄在屋顶的瓦片上，他在一旁不易察觉的颤抖了一下。我想起一些不堪入目的往事，伸手去掀他的上衣，他毫不反抗，温顺的任由我用指尖去触摸他小腹上的圆形伤疤。“他后来还这么做了吗？”我问。“他经常这么……这么对你吗？”  
哈利垂下睫毛。“这不就是我的价值吗。”他轻轻的说。“他本来可以让我消失，他本来应该这么做。”他停了一会儿，身体轻轻前后摇晃。“可是想操我的人还挺多的。”他自嘲的轻轻发笑。“毕竟不是所有的男妓身上都还长着逼。”  
我多希望他能及时住嘴。他那么轻描淡写的说出那个他曾试图隐藏的缺陷，他曾那么渴望我能治好他，那么天真的指望我的援助——现在他只是坐在这里，毫不在意那些针对他的凌辱和折磨，对那些侵犯麻木和习以为常。我不知道应该为他高兴还是难过，他看起来比十七岁的时候生活安定许多，不再挨饿，有一个带屋顶的住所，一张床，一些质地良好的衣物。他需要付出的也仍然是自己的肉体。年老的权贵虽然恶劣，但也不见得比那些粗野腥臭的干体力活的汉子更懂得伤害他。  
我停下来，用力摇了摇头。  
“哈利。”我轻声的问他。“你还想离开吗？”  
他的瞳仁在黑暗里紧缩，映出星星点点的光。我是那么想听他亲口说出那个答案，如果他再像当年那样要求我一次，让我留下保护他，或是带他走，我不会再有分毫犹豫。  
但他只是那么怔怔的瞪着我，像是想从我脸上挖出一个洞。隔了一会儿他低下头去，伸出了左手。他从中指上捋下那枚闪着温润光泽的红宝石，摊开手心递给我。  
“这是你妈妈留给你的，还给你吧。”他的嘴角痛苦的抽动。“你父亲说像我这样的婊子配不上它，但他喜欢我戴着这个被他操。”他眨眨眼，清了清嗓子，用照样嘶哑的声音继续说。“他还喜欢铐着我，喜欢让别人看着他操我，也喜欢看别人操我……他喜欢我哭，喜欢我求他，喜欢弄疼我……他喜欢我因为恐惧而顺从他，喜欢看我被欲望支配欲求不满的模样，喜欢我变得越来越下贱越来越像个真正的婊子……”  
他越说越快，目光躲闪，对着我摊平的手掌不受控制的哆嗦个不停。我打断了他。  
“你不是个婊子，哈利。”我没接那个戒指，绕过他的手臂凑近他，揽住他因为激动而颤抖的身躯，含住他被自己啃咬得破裂红肿的下唇轻轻吮啄。哈利从嗓子里挤出了一声细微的嘤叮，肌肉立刻变得紧张，但没有一丁点儿的抵抗。  
我花了一点时间打开他的牙关，加深那个吻，接着又退出来。他呼吸急促，身体绷得像一张弓，但嘴唇又暖又软，尝起来仿佛是甜的。我结束那个吻的时候已经觉得恋恋不舍，但哈利的眼睛看起来只是更疲倦和茫然了些。“是吗？”他轻轻的笑了起来，酒窝恰到好处的浮上脸颊。“你说的和做的好像是两回事。”  
我不知道怎么说服他。他看起来破碎得太彻底，对我而言稀松平常的信任对他来说却格外稀有。“我并不是……并不是想要占有你。”我小心翼翼的挑选着词汇。“你值得被爱，哈利。”  
他听到我说“爱”的时候几乎真的大笑出声，我没出声，看着他捂着肚子几乎笑出眼泪，等着他的笑声渐息，抹去眼角的泪。他把那枚戒指塞进我的手心，站起来从屋檐一跃而下。  
我吃惊的看着他，他回头冲着我挥了挥手臂。“芬。”他突然叫我，我几乎从未听他这么直呼我的名字。“你真的很像你父亲。”

第二天早上我浑浑噩噩的被叫醒，稍事梳理下楼去见那位律师。那是位须发花白，高大精干中年人，从我懂事起就经常看见他在家里出没。小时候我叫他查理叔叔，现在我则一面客气的与他握手寒暄，叫他温斯顿先生，一面合理的思索他是否也曾看着父亲把哈利铐在床上尽情的猥亵和折磨——甚至更糟，他是否干脆亲自提枪上阵干了那么几次？  
我没有问出那个已经在心里预设好答案的问题。温斯顿先生与我闲聊了几句，得知我现在住在伦敦市区以后说我可以去认识一下他弟弟。“你小时候见过他，他现在经营几间画廊，我也不清楚具体的，总之就是个不成器的花花公子。”他表情夸张的翻了个白眼。“但他的人脉非常广，也许有什么能帮你的。”他在自己的名片背面写下那位温斯顿家族著名钻石王老五的地址和电话递给我，我接过来随手塞进了口袋。  
我们坐在那儿喝着茶继续聊了一会儿，父亲出现的时候我们停下了交谈。我无法直视那个老人，他前一天恬不知耻的当着我做出的那档子事还在我的脑海里挥之不去——哈利说我跟他很像，我不想承认。我或许在内心深处也有那些见不得人的欲望，但我永远都不会伤害他——我压根儿做不到。  
“您今天感觉好些了？”温斯顿先生清了清嗓子，娴熟的打破尴尬。“您看起来气色比前些天好多了。”  
父亲干瘪的笑了一声。“说正事吧查理。”他在我对面的沙发坐下，跷起腿，眯起眼睛打量我。“我觉得我儿子大概急着离开。”  
我抬起头迎着他的视线生硬的打断他。“没有的事。”我说。“我不像您，有那么多耽误不起的事务。”我加重语气在最后两个字上，想让自己听上去更苦涩和讥讽。但父亲没接茬，他从睡袍口袋里掏出那个扁扁的银色烟盒，取出一支烟，划了火柴点燃。我盯着他做这一切，思索他是否知道哈利从那里偷走了他的一支烟，是否会因为这个“惩罚”他，又以及每一次他点燃一支烟的时候，哈利是否都会因为担心自己是否会因此再多出几个圆形的伤疤而微微颤抖。那个橙色的火光一亮一灭的对着我，一阵阵灰白的烟雾从那张嘴里喷出，我突然感到一阵伴着眩晕的恶心。  
“我放弃继承他的一切财产。”我扭过头去，抢在温斯顿先生开口之前斩钉截铁的说。“我一个子儿也不想碰他的。”  
温斯顿先生正在从他的公文包里取出那些草拟好的文件，他愣了一下，没有应答，而是转过脸质询的去看我的父亲。他手里还夹着那支烟，悠然自得的跷着二郎腿，吞云吐雾。“我劝你还是好好想想。”他声音嘶哑，带着笑意。“你可不知道我都有什么。”  
我站了起来，太阳穴被血管里突突鼓动的血液顶得一阵刺痛。“操你。”我揣在裤兜里的手攥紧成了一个拳头。“我根本不在乎。你以为我因为贪图你的钱才回来的吗？”  
他仍旧波澜不惊的坐在那儿抽他的烟，被亲儿子用粗话骂了也毫无反应。“当然不。”他抬起眼皮，露出一种难以置信的表情看着我。“我知道你妈给你留下的够你挥霍了，你也不是那么贪心的那类人。但是我说了，你不知道自己放弃的东西除了钱还有什么。”  
我被那句话里暗含的意思重重敲击，那阵嗡鸣在我的颅腔里渐渐扩散和变得响亮。“你……在说什么……”我嘴唇哆嗦的看着这个给我生命养我到成年的男人，希望他只是在说那些社会地位和人脉关系。  
“你想要他。”他听起来既笃定又得意。“别急着否认，我只是看到了你自己拒绝相信的——芬，我的儿子，你喜欢那个下贱的婊子，你想占有他，对他做我做过的那些事。你可以得到他——”  
“他是一个人。”我提高了音量急匆匆的截下他的话头。“哈利他是一个活生生的人，不是牲口，不是一个物件，他甚至不属于你——你只是一个强奸和绑架犯，你只是一直在拘禁一个无依无靠的孩子……”  
“闭嘴。”父亲把那支烟摁进烟灰缸。他只是稍稍提高了一点音量，却显得威严迫人。我下意识的服从他的指令咬住了下唇，更多的指责和谩骂比关在了我的牙关之后。他根本不在乎我怎么说他，只是冲着温斯顿律师点了点下巴。那位一脸精明的中年人把几张纸在我面前摊开。“事实上……你父亲的确……”  
我低下头去慌乱的浏览那几页纸的内容。哈利·斯泰尔斯，十七岁，因为盗窃，非法卖淫，同性恋被起诉——他被指控的罪行本应入狱服刑，看在他被起诉时并未成年，且有地位崇高的怀特海德先生为他担保，愿意作为监护人看守他直至法庭认为的合适年龄，他可以免于牢役，但不得离开怀特海德先生的监护范围。  
我把那几页纸扔回桌面，嗤之以鼻的哼了出来。“你设计好了，你只是在吓唬他。”  
父亲耸了耸肩。“我很明白的告诉他一切后果，他可以离开我，无非也就是先去坐几年牢。”他不再看我，露出一脸笑容瞧着温斯顿先生。“但是像哈利这样的货色，一旦关进去，跟那群饥渴的野蛮人关在一起，你觉得他能不能撑过第三个晚上？嗯？”  
律师笑着摇了摇头。“那无异于把羊羔送入狼穴。”他看着我父亲，却好像是说给我听的。“第一天晚上他就会被那群畜生吃干抹净，连根骨头都剩不下。”

我浑身发冷的站在那儿，听着那两个年长的男人像谈论一只任人宰割的牲畜一样谈论那个毫无出路的男孩。我现在毫不怀疑温斯顿律师也是对他作恶的那伙人中的一员——那些隐藏在法律条款中不起眼的漏洞，那些过于严谨和无懈可击的文书，一看就是出自他的手笔。那么对他而言除了哈利自己，还有什么更令人满意的报酬呢？  
我明白自己也没有很多选择。我要么接受一切，成为怀特海德家族下一任的男主人，接受自己骨血里继承到的与父亲有关的一切；要么强撑自己的尊严，选择成为一个与他不同的人，从这里走出去——但这也意味着我要再一次的把哈利一个人留在这里，留给那个苟延残喘却仍旧下作和残忍的老人……  
我闭上眼睛深深吸气，妄图获得片刻的冷静。但眼前那片黑暗里不合时宜的跳出那对翡翠雕琢出的精巧艺术品，晶莹剔透，折射着斑斓的光。  
我本想伸手去触碰，但那个低沉的嗓音突然响起来。“你真的很像你父亲。”  
我睁开眼，父亲没有看我，他仍旧挂着那副游刃有余的笑容，脸上的皱纹一层层的镌刻着工于心计的老成猎手常挂着的胸有成竹。他知道我无论做出什么选择也无法挣脱他的掌控范围，他全都算计好了。  
“我放弃继承，也放弃怀特海德这个姓。我不会继承跟你有关的任何东西。”我最终下决心宣布决定时父亲竟好像松了一口气。他仍旧没看我，眼球上那层灰白的膜更浑浊了些。温斯顿律师默默不语的从公文包里掏出另一份早已准备好的文书摆在我面前。  
“那么，芬，你得签署这份声明。”他面无表情的瞧着我，递过来一支精致的签字笔。“我建议你再多考虑一下。”  
我不需要再考虑什么。我粗暴的拔开笔帽，抓过那几页纸看也没看的签下自己的名字。这大概是我最后一次使用怀特海德这个后缀，也没什么不好。那薄薄的几页纸像锋利的刀片割断我与这个家，这个曾给予我生命，赠予我无忧无虑的前半生，也摧毁我应有的天真和幻想的男人之间的最后一点点联系。我扔下笔，重重向后靠去，肩上一直压迫着的沉重感消失得无影无踪。

如果我没有向上瞥一眼，或者我甚至能喝上一杯，唱首小曲儿来表达此刻的轻松愉快。  
可是哈利就站在那儿，他披着另一件单薄的睡袍，露出的细长脖颈上有刺眼的红色勒痕。他扶着栏杆站在那里，居高临下，眼里的神情令人琢磨又叫我心碎。前一天晚上我还能吻那对柔软的唇，把指尖插入他细密的卷发里，碰触他发烫的皮肤，像品尝一颗清甜而汁水丰富的李子那样啄吮他。我想说服他信任自己，想表达那些珍视和爱意，为他的麻木和冷漠伤心和愤怒——可是我凭什么？  
他俯视着我，没有指责或是失落。他早料到这个结果，我救不了他——过去不能，现在也一样。他仍然是那个被父亲束缚，展示，和凌虐的精美人偶，希望这种东西对他而言只会徒增痛苦。  
他就那么站在那里，静静的与我对视了一分钟，我的血液在耳朵里热烈和低沉的鼓动。他最终不易察觉的动了动嘴唇，然后转身走开了。我坐在那儿发着愣，想了好一会儿才意识到那个唇语的意思——  
“我不值得。”

我觉得整个人都被那句话撕碎了。

那天晚上我路过那个他呆过的小房间，犹豫再三还是推开了门。那里面黑着灯，没有人在。我向四周望去，研究那些桌椅陈设，试着回忆他躺在那张床上流着泪求我治好他的样子……我始终没能治好他。那张床上铺着白色的亚麻床单，床尾的木板上搭着那件他穿过的宽松的衬衫。我抓起那件衣服，把脸埋进去深深吸气。哈利身上那种腌渍过的李子似的甜蜜气息充溢我的鼻腔，我觉得一直在胸腔疯狂撕扯和鼓动的心脏似乎因此沉下去一点。我在桌上找到一本封面磨得很旧的圣经，一册被撕去了很多页的记事本，也有蘸水笔和墨。我摊开那个本子开始写那些我想说的话，划去了很多行也撕碎揉烂了其中几页。最终我扯下那页纸，对折叠好，用那枚红宝石戒指压住了那个纸条。  
我希望他不会扔掉这件信物，但我也没有再次细究和质问的勇气。我只能寄希望于父亲的时日无多，也许他能撑到那一天，也许哈利还能有机会走出这里，重新开始。如果真的有那样一天，我希望多少能给他一些不值一提的帮助。  
我知道自己这种想要赎罪的想法自私透顶也无济于事。我只是没有更好的办法。

我躺在他的床上，被他暖而甜的气息包裹着陷入沉睡。  
哈利整晚都没有回过房间。  
第二天早上我收拾行李离开了那个曾是“家”的地方，管家太太是唯一出来送我的人。她流着泪拥抱我，不再强求我留下。我对她说保重，然后大步流星的走向那辆来接我的出租车。  
我没有回头。


	4. Chapter 4

我离开家一个月以后收到父亲的死讯。  
我没理会这个在法律意义上已经与我形同陌路的老人的后事，我猜温斯顿律师会替他操持一切。他身后有一笔不菲的遗产，我放弃的那座金山大概会被几个过去他支持过的“慈善组织”瓜分，就算是掉落的残渣也足够外人垂涎。但我确实不在乎那个——像父亲指出的那样，妈妈留给我的已经足够我优裕的过完一生，我也从不是那种贪得无厌的人。他的身后事中我真正关心的只有一件，却又无从打听。  
我给管家太太写了一封信，询问她是否需要我的帮助，以及隐晦的打听“家里其他人”的下落。她回信回得很快：不，她也得到了一笔丰厚的遗产，她决定回家乡去跟自己的孩子生活；家里的仆人都被遣散了，其他的财产都交给了温斯顿律师代为处理，她也不好过问。  
“你一直是个善良的孩子，像过世的夫人一样。我很高兴你没有过多的涉足老爷那些见不得人的事，希望你今后过得一切顺遂。”  
我无法再露骨的追问出口，也不想再与温斯顿律师有什么来往。那天晚上我坐在窗台上抽了一夜的烟，父亲喜欢的那个牌子，清晨的时候我照了下镜子，看见眼圈乌黑一脸憔悴的自己，竟又看到几分他的影子。  
我下决心戒了烟，也决心翻过那一页。

但我仍会偶尔想起哈利，想起第一次在那条肮脏的马路边见到他的时候他脸上浓妆艳抹的厚重油彩，那些廉价脂粉掩盖不住的出众美貌，那对绿色眼珠里掩藏的恐惧，疲惫，几乎不可见的一丝希冀。  
我会梦到他，梦到他被父亲锁在那张床上，不知道吃了什么药，一脸意乱情迷的在那双年迈粗糙的手的挑逗和抚触下分开双腿，乞求怜悯。他被撕裂得那么彻底，就连什么时候痛苦，怎样获得快感也由不得自己做主。我恨他无助的样子，恨让他变成这样的父亲，更恨梦见这一幕的时候蓦然全身发烫，醒来的时候竟然勃起的自己。  
我最后一次见到父亲的时候，他说的那句话总在耳边萦绕。“你想要他。”他看穿一切，意得志满。“你想要这个下贱的婊子，想对他做我做过的那些事。你跟我没什么不一样。”  
我想要他，想要占有他，我与那个邪恶的老头没什么不一样，毕竟我是他的儿子，身上流着他的血。所以我不能让自己靠近哈利。  
我也并未想过有朝一日能再见到他，父亲死后他也许会被送进监狱，也许温斯顿律师会接管他，又也许有哪位玩弄过他的显贵早就惦记他。无论哪一种结局与他而言也是一样的生不如死，我既然选择了从他身边走开，摧毁他也许曾存在过的一线希望，就没有资格再去关心他往后的人生。  
我也是个帮凶。

一年多以后的某天我把衣服送去干洗时，洗衣店的伙计替我从衣袋里掏出了一张名片。我仔细辨认，竟是温斯顿家的次子的联系方式。我对这个家族早就好感全无，扫了一眼就再次把那张小小的纸片塞进了抽屉深处。  
巧的是几天以后我就接到电话，是温斯顿律师的助理，告诉我那间宅邸最近被卖掉了，清点其中遗物的时候有几件来自我母亲这边的艺术品需要我接收。我犹豫着是否应该再跟这个家，跟那位律师产生任何联系，助理却适时而礼貌的告诉我，如果我没时间来处理财产可以委托“另一位温斯顿先生”帮忙估价和寄售。我反应了几秒钟意识到他说的正是那位著名的社交界花花公子，他的名片还躺在我的抽屉里呢。我欣然应允，想着他总比他那位道貌岸然的兄长好打交道。  
我打了个电话过去，接电话的是个年轻的女性，自称他的秘书。我与她确定了那位温斯顿先生的日程，约定了一周后的某个下午在他经营的某家画廊见面。她娇滴滴的询问我是否需要派车来接，我婉言拒绝，一面在心里嘀咕她的身份是否仅仅限于那位年轻些的温斯顿先生的秘书。

那家画廊位于市郊，我叫了辆出租车。车开到附近一条街的时候速度减慢了一些，可能是因为那条马路原来是为马车修建的，不太平坦。我望着窗外的街道和行人，突然叫司机停下车，我想自己走走。  
那条街上那个时间行人不多。天气渐冷，道旁树上的叶子都凋落了，那一带除了几个看起来一脸营养不良的孩子几乎看不到旁人，显得十分萧条。我裹紧大衣沿着人行道慢慢向着画廊所在的高级住宅区的方向行走，呼出的白气在湿冷的空气里凝结成霜。那条街延伸向某个已经倒闭的工厂，路口的邮筒无精打采的伫立着，仿佛一个垂头丧气的失业者。  
我在路口停下来，背靠着一面粗糙的砖墙，搓着手看向拐角处的那幢低矮的房子，破旧的屋檐，以及那棵光秃秃的梧桐树。  
如果那天刚好在下雪，我大概会恍然间看到那里站着一个顶着一头蓬乱棕色卷发的男孩子，他冷得蜷缩成一团，抬起头的时候满脸俗艳的脂粉，讨好的笑容也显得僵硬不自在。他走过来的时候步履蹒跚，脚踝冻得青肿，在听到父亲的要求时竟还有几分退怯——他要是真的说不就好了，又或者他即便说了不又有任何意义吗？我站在那儿盯着那个陌生又破落的街角，想着哈利口中透露过的遇到我之前的零星人生，他那张掩藏在廉价妆容和俗滥的营业微笑后面小鹿一般容易受惊的稚嫩的脸。我多希望能拯救他。

我可能想得太过出神，当那个身影在拐弯的地方突兀的出现的时候，我竟没有反应过来。  
那个人裹着一件灰蓝色相间的格子外袍，衣带散着，露出里面穿着的雅致套装。他穿着亮眼的粉色短袜和嫩黄色皮鞋，脖子上的珊瑚项链红得触目惊心。他走得很慢，步态悠闲，扬着那颗被柔软棕色卷发的脑袋东张西望。  
如果不是因为他的胳膊底下夹着一只跟他同样在东张西望的母鸡，我大概会当他是哪家出来到贫民区闲逛的富贵公子哥。但那张脸上两抹剔透的绿太过熟悉，那个挺翘的鼻尖，微微撅起的饱满嘴唇，在头顶不安分的晃动的泛着柔亮光泽的栗色发卷都太过熟悉。我不能动，不能出声，仿佛是被降了咒，贴在那面粗糙的砖墙上任凭膝盖微微打着哆嗦，眼神死死的粘在那张带着孩童般的好奇神情的脸上。他看上去跟那个低贱的小男妓有太多相似的地方又似乎截然不同。他很放松，眼神里的顾盼都干净又纯粹，不再有惊恐，没有来自生活温饱的重压，也不再是那个被摧残粉碎的几乎失去活气的年轻囚徒。他身上绑着的枷锁消失了，这个哈利是我从来没有见过的版本。  
我不知道是否应该出声唤他，我不知道发生了什么，他轻快的步子慢慢接近，被剪短了的发旋活泼的在头顶跳动，我闭上眼一刻，心跳声在鼓膜里激烈的躁动个不停；再睁开眼的时候他正抬头看向我，我仿佛一尊被雷电击中的青铜雕塑，浑身噼里啪啦的滚过刺眼的火花，瞠目结舌的迎着他清澈的注视张开了嘴却仍旧发不出声音。  
他也张开了嘴，那两瓣红润的嘴唇在寒冷的空气中微微分开，鼻尖微微发红，眼里闪着晶亮的光。我等着他说点什么，让我有个喘气的机会，让我做好准备迎接那些或激烈或痛楚或绵延沉重的感情。我等着他发出那个跟外貌不太相符的低沉声音，叫我的名字。  
“午安。”他在我身边停下脚步，脸颊上浮出那对形状完美的酒窝，嘴角上扬得刚刚好。“今天真冷啊，先生。”  
他等着我也开口问候，脑袋微微歪向一侧，眼睛里的光芒一亮一熄。那个击中我头顶把我生生劈开的闪电滋滋的爬过我的脊椎，我浑身都麻了。  
“……午安。”我用尽全力张开嘴发出那句嘶哑的问候。他的笑容扩大了，胳膊下夹着的那只母鸡也满意的拍了拍翅膀，发出咯咯的叫声。  
我目送他继续迈开那种悠闲而轻快的步子走远，突然觉得被抽干了全身所有的力气。

我没能追上去再次跟他搭话。一个路过的孩子拉住他的衣服开始跟他说什么，他露出笑容好声好气的任由那个脏兮兮的孩子拽着自己走向路边的炸鱼店。我等了一会儿，他们一起出来了，手里拿着冒着热气的纸包，靠在路边吃得一脸满足。我从没见过哈利这么高兴。  
我擦了擦刺痛的眼角转身走开，快步走向那间画廊的方向。我快迟到了。  
我尽可能清空自己的脑子，告诉自己也许那只是一个长得跟哈利碰巧很像的人，另一个人。世界上也许真的存在那样的巧合，也许我真的疯了，但我也真的无法再去深究。  
我得放过他，也放过自己。

本·温斯顿在那家画廊门口的走廊上迎接我。他正如八卦传闻里描述的那样，高大英俊又风流倜傥，穿着和谈吐都品位高贵，但是又不失风趣。完全不像他身份显赫的父亲和兄长那样生硬古板。  
我做了自我介绍，他饶有兴味的上下打量我。“怀特海德家的小少爷。”他伸出食指轻轻抚摩上唇精心修剪的唇须，嘴角上扬了一个精致的角度。“哦——不能再这么叫你了，你现在跟那个姓没关系了对吧？”他眨眨眼。“抱歉咯。”  
他的口气和举止都完全符合那个著名花花公子的轻佻身份，但不知为何并不令人生厌。我清清嗓子试图跟他聊正事，他却只是一直跟我扯东扯西顾左右而言他。他带我去看那几件母亲留下的艺术品，有一副出自名家之手的母亲的画像，我打算留着不卖。剩下的画作和古董他也依次加以评论和赞美，甚至跟我套着近乎想要询问那些物件的来历。我因为来时路上那个不期而遇正心烦意乱，一直试图长话短说。但他真的很会聊天，话题在他的牵引下一路狂奔不止，等我意识到的时候天色已经开始变暗了。  
“你得留下喝茶。“他轻轻推着我走向二楼，一面回头吩咐一位身姿曼妙的女士去准备茶点。我根本不明白他对我表现出的兴趣来源于何处，但与他的相处也并非那么令人不快，于是只是略作推辞就顺水推舟的在他装饰得时髦又雅致的起居室坐下。  
我们又聊了些当下的话题，议会下次辩论何时举行，看好哪个政党领袖，泰晤士报的那个专栏作家吐槽是否过于犀利，新排演的关于玛丽女王的那出戏剧看了吗。  
我一开始心不在焉只是附和他的高谈阔论，后来也渐渐的投入谈话里。那位女士为我们端来大吉岭和茶饼三明治，然后俯在温斯顿的耳边对他低声汇报什么。  
“他回来了？“温斯顿的声音提高了一些，显得挺高兴。我不知道他在说谁。“请他上来跟我们一起喝茶吧。”然后他扭头望向我，眼神突然复杂起来。“希望你不介意。”那一刻我说不上来他是不是在隐藏什么，但也只能点点头。“我的……我弟弟回来了。”  
温斯顿家根本没有一个比他还小的男孩——除非老温斯顿男爵有个不为人知的私生子。我对这个突如其来的丑闻毫无准备，在我思考出任何妥当的反应之前脚步声已经从楼梯那边越来越近的传过来了。缓慢而悠闲，嗒嗒，嗒嗒。  
我突然意识到了什么，那个念头在我的心头急速的打着转，令我体温骤然升高，心跳声在颅骨里震荡得快要裂开了——我只是无法让那个念头稳妥的落地。

“嗨。”那个低沉的声音先于他的主人抵达房间，我从沙发里站起来，摇摇晃晃，用尽全力才没有重新倒回刚才坐过的位置里。  
哈利的绿眼睛里跳跃着的光芒汇聚在我的脸上，他愣了一下，只有那么短短一瞬。然后那对酒窝再一次在他的脸颊上舒展开，延伸至嘴角。他露出那种心无旁骛的孩童般的笑容冲着我伸出手。“我刚才在街上见过你。”  
我任由他用那双骨节分明掌心柔软的大手握住我冰冷僵硬的手。我也冲他笑，忍住嗓子里翻涌而起的泛着酸味的干呕感觉，拼命眨眼。他的手指上戴满了样式浮夸的宝石戒指，各种颜色的贵重光泽被反射进我酸胀的眼眶，我尽力不去辨认其中是否还有那一抹血红。  
温斯顿站在我的身侧，伸出手去轻轻扶他的胳膊。“你冻得鼻子都红了。”他用一种慈爱的声调揶揄那个仍在认真盯着我的卷发男孩。“坐下喝杯茶，艾德。”  
我转过去瞪着温斯顿。他轻轻拉着男孩在自己身旁坐下，亲昵的抚摩他头顶和后脑的卷发，一面用一种毫不在意的口吻向我介绍。“这位是爱德华·温斯顿，我亲爱的小弟弟。”

我没听进去那以后的对话，脑子里一直嗡嗡响个没完。我有一千一万个问题想要问出口，但对面那个男孩只是安静而乖巧的靠在温斯顿的肩上，喝着茶吃着点心，时不时用那对澄澈的绿眼珠向我放射带着笑意的光芒。  
我突然明白这一切大概早就安排好了，温斯顿从来不是个简单的花花公子，只懂吃喝玩乐，与世无争。他想让我看到这一幕，这样的哈利，或是艾德，随便他的代号是什么。他也许是在示威，希望我知难而退；也许是出于善意想让我了解他的近况。他还活着，他剪掉了那头长发，穿戴阔绰，过着看起来无忧无虑的生活，脸上挂着我从未见过的不掺杂质的笑容。  
但他不记得我。  
他不再是那个在街角瑟瑟发抖的招揽生意的浓妆男孩，或是奄奄一息躺在床上求我治好他的被玩儿坏了的玩偶，那个风情万种的释放诱惑的尤物也消失了，连父亲替他伪造的那个名字也失去了意义。  
他不再是哈利，他是我眼前这个单纯幸福的艾德，他与我无关。

我离开的时候他整个人靠在温斯顿身上，看起来困得快睁不开眼了。我站起来的时候他抬了抬眼皮，摇摇晃晃的冲我挥了挥手。  
“晚安，先生。”他捂着嘴打了个哈欠。“祝你做个好梦。”  
我知道好梦是个奢求，但我对他点了点头，尽量笑得真挚。

温斯顿送我下楼，在门口他意味深长的对我说聊得很愉快，希望我还能再来拜访。我欲言又止，只是说我会给他打电话。  
我也真的隔了两天就给他打了电话。我问寄售的那些艺术品卖得怎样了，是否有潜在买家询价——天知道我并不关心这个。温斯顿在电话那一头沉默了一会儿然后咯咯发笑。“芬，你还挺能沉住气。”  
“你说什么？”我尽量不让自己被戳破的语气听起来那么明显。  
“可能我们应该再见个面。”温斯顿仿佛没听见我毫无底气的质问。“后天下午怎么样？”  
我有气无力的接受了那个邀请。


	5. Chapter 5

隔了一天我发现自己又驻足于那条破落的街道旁盯着那家哈利走进去过的炸鱼店发呆。我猜想自己看起来挺可疑，因为一个脏兮兮的孩子路过的时候用质询的眼光上上下下打量了我好几道。我没理他，但他干脆停下脚步站在我身旁了。我只能收回目光去看他。  
“你饿吗？”他冷不丁的问。“你看起来不像是吃不饱饭的那类人。”  
我被这个意料之外的问题逗乐了。“不，我不饿。”我冲他尽量友善的笑笑。“这家店的薯条好吃吗？”  
那孩子眼睛亮了。“您可问对了，先生。”他瞪圆了墨绿色的眼睛，里面闪烁起愉悦的光芒。“非常好吃，我跟哈利来的时候每次都能吃上一整份。”  
我因为那个名字心跳骤停了一秒，但还是挂着那个笑脸。“谁是哈利？”我问。  
“哦，我的朋友。”那孩子话挺多的，打开话匣子就停不下来。“他住在东边的富人区，他现在的主人叫他艾德之类的，我也不知道为什么。但我知道那就是哈利，我小时候老跟他玩儿，他对我们这些比他小的孩子都挺好的。”  
我把手轻轻放在那孩子肩上捏了捏。“你说得我嘴馋了。”我笑得和蔼可亲。“我给你也买一份，你再给我讲讲你朋友的事？”  
他跟我走进店里，仍在喋喋不休。“你为什么想知道哈利的事儿？你认识他？他是个非常漂亮的人，因为这个他以前总能弄到吃的分给我们……”  
我一面点了食物，一面强迫自己沉默着听他讲那些我不曾听过的关于哈利的往事，强忍着不打断他，告诉他那个漂亮的哥哥是怎么弄到食物的。  
我像那天的哈利一样靠在店外的栏杆上吃完了一份炸鱼薯条。那个叫汤米的孩子一直喋喋不休的讲哈利的事。“他不像别的大孩子喜欢欺负更小的，总是笑嘻嘻的，讲话也很和气。”“那些大人原来都对他不错，后来就开始嫌弃和欺负他了，我猜是因为他开始去卖春了……那又不是他的错，他有什么办法？”“他有时候会被客人打，他们还喜欢掐他的脖子，那群下流坯什么都做得出来，他们有什么资格说哈利是个怪物，说他脏？”……  
我很快失去了食欲，靠在栏杆上我一面从汤米嘴里听到那些支离破碎的可以算得上凄惨的往事，一面又止不住唏嘘。我终于忍不住再次发问：“那你的朋友为什么现在叫艾德了？”  
汤米把嘴里的食物咽下去，眨了眨眼。“他消失了一段时间，好几年。”他看上去不太自在。“有人说他被有钱的老头拐走弄死了，我还为他哭了几天哩。今年开春的时候他又出现了，我开始也不太敢认他，毕竟他还是变了挺多的——他失踪那会儿才十几岁，我那会儿还不到十岁，有些事情也记不太清了。”他停了一会儿，舔舔干裂的嘴唇。“可是他好像认识我，我那会儿饿得不行，他穿得稀奇古怪的，看起来很有钱，可是竟然跟我说话，问我想不想吃东西。他还记得这家店，说他小时候总想尝尝热乎的炸鱼是什么味儿的……我立刻知道他就是哈利没错了。”  
“你问过他吗？”我出神的打断他。“问他是不是哈利这样？”  
“当然。我叫他的名字，他看起来很困惑，然后告诉我他叫爱德华，我可以叫他艾德。他好像记得一些莫名其妙又无关紧要的事，但是……”汤米抬起眼皮，眼珠紧张的转了转。“但是他的脑子好像有点不对劲了。”  
那句话像一阵吹开了我心里虚掩着的那扇门的疾风。我咀嚼那句话，重复了两遍，然后重新看向那个孩子。“怎么不对劲？”  
“他大多数时候很好，像以前一样笑眯眯的，对人都和颜悦色，就是记不起来很多事。”汤米迟疑的开口描述。“可是他犯过几次病，有一次就在街上，有人认出他了，对他说了什么，他又是尖叫又是踢打所有想靠近的人，最后躺在地上缩成一团。最后还是那个有钱人过来把他带走的。”  
“犯病？”我的胃因为那些描述紧缩成一小团，刚吃下去的油炸食物令我微微作呕。“他真的……真的病了吗？”  
那孩子老练的耸了耸肩。“我是听那些大人议论的时候说的，他们说哈利其实已经疯了，那个有钱人也只是因为他漂亮才养着他，就像养一只翅膀残疾了不能飞但是唱歌照样好听的金丝雀似的。我不知道他消失的那几年干什么去了，也许遭了不少罪才变成这样。可我真希望他能好起来，他就算变成了现在这样都还是像以前一样对我们很好……他不是那些人嘴里说的那样……”  
他开始抹眼泪了，我照理该说两句动听的话安慰他，但我一句话也说不出口。  
我知道他消失的那几年都发生了什么。那个傍晚他钻进了那辆刚修好的罗尔斯罗伊斯轿车，他也许本来只想换一顿饱餐，带点食物给那几个比他小的孩子，继续幻想那家店里的炸鱼是什么味道。他从未想过接下来发生在自己身上的事能有多黑暗多残酷——我的父亲，是我眼看着自己的父亲把他变成这样。  
我把自己手里那份几乎没动的食物塞给汤米。“也许你还有在挨饿的朋友。”我轻声对他说。他感激的冲我点点头，用黑乎乎的手背擦了擦鼻尖。“您是个好心人，先生。愿上帝保佑您。”  
我不是什么好心人。我一面走开一面在心里说。无论上帝是否宽恕我，我也无法宽恕自己。

我到达温斯顿宅邸的时候外面开始飘起零星的雨点。那位上次见过的女士打开门让我进屋，请我直接上楼去坐。她抱歉的说温斯顿先生遇到一点临时的麻烦事务需要处理，他请我等他十几分钟，他会尽快回来。  
“我为您准备好了茶点。”她微笑着说，如果有什么需要就摇铃叫我，我就在楼下。  
我走上楼去，那个男孩就坐在那儿。他端着一只骨瓷茶杯，翘着的小指上戴着至少两个金光灿灿的戒指。我冲他和善的笑笑，对他说午安。他放下茶杯坐得很端正：“午安，先生，本说过你会来，你想先跟我喝杯茶吗？”  
他管温斯顿叫本，我在心里默默翻了翻眼球，但还是迟疑着在他身边的空座里坐下，拿过一只空着的茶杯。他娴熟的拿过茶壶替我倒满，问我是否需要加糖和奶。我摇摇头，然后我们沉默的并排坐着，各自喝自己那杯。我斜着眼睛从眼角看他，他低着头，嘴唇搁在杯沿上轻轻吹气，然后小口啜饮，像一只容易受到惊扰的小动物。  
“哈利。”我没意识到自己叫出了声。他肉眼可见的抖了一下，几滴冒着热气的茶水溅出在他的手背上，他皱了皱眉，缓缓的转过脸，那对绿得见不到底的眸子正对着我，隔着一层朦胧水汽看不出他的情绪。  
“我叫艾德。”他用那个低沉的嗓音慢慢说，语气硬邦邦的，像是不太满意我弄错他的名字。  
我垂下眼帘，心脏在胸腔里激烈鼓动。再抬起眼帘的时候他还在定定的看着我，像是在等我解释什么。“你真的都忘了吗，哈利？”我指指自己。“我是芬，我们见过，你在我们家……你以前见过我。”我不忍心提起更多。看着他平和的目光突然剧烈闪烁起来我突然充满了负罪感，但我就是该死的停不下来：“我给过你一个戒指……你还留着吗？”  
哈利张着嘴，那个茶杯在他颤抖的手指间洒出了更多滚烫的茶水。我接过那个杯子放到桌面上，拉过他被烫得发红的手轻轻摩挲。“哈利，我很抱歉……我真的很抱歉……”  
他的眼珠慌乱的转来转去，找不到一个可以汇聚定焦的对象。我来不及说出更多抚慰和表示歉意的话，也来不及问更多问题。他猛的抽回手站了起来，嘴里在小声念叨什么我听不清楚的话。我也站起来，还想扶着他重新坐下，但哈利突然捂着嘴从桌边冲了出去。  
他没来得及跑出起居室，在距离门口两三步的地方他吐了出来，刚喝下去的热茶混着胃酸从他嘴里和鼻腔喷溅出来，落在昂贵的羊毛地毯上。他跌跌撞撞的想要再跑两步，却笨拙的绊倒了自己，跪在了那摊呕吐物上。  
我慌了神，冲到他身边跪下来想要搀扶他，或是为他顺顺背。但我的手指尖刚碰到他的后背他就连滚带爬的捂着嘴从我身边逃开。他蹭了一身的污秽，满脸是泪，捂着嘴发出含混不清的呜咽声，背靠着墙剑拔弩张的冲我摇头。  
“哈利。”我开口才发现自己的声音带上了哭腔。“我不会伤害你的，我……”  
他干脆捂住了耳朵，闭上眼不再看我，一面发出那种令我毛骨悚然又心肝俱焚的哀号声，像是一只被逼到了绝境的猎物。

我爬到桌边按响了餐桌上那个铃，那位女管家很快出现在餐厅入口。她看了一眼蜷缩在墙角的哈利，又看看跪在地上的我。“请您到楼下去吧。”她很快弄清了状况。“我去给温斯顿先生打电话叫他回来。”  
我没动，只是不再勉强靠近那个男孩，他把脸埋进了膝盖中间，肩膀哆嗦得厉害。温斯顿只过了几分钟就气喘吁吁的出现了，他没看我，直接跪在哈利身边，强硬的搂过他，不顾他的挣扎把他紧紧箍在自己强壮的臂弯里。“别碰我……求求你……我不要钱……”那个男孩嘶哑着嗓子喊出那些令我心碎的只言片语，拼命想要挣脱他，但温斯顿没有丝毫的放松。他冷着脸，像是听不见那个男孩苦苦哀求的声音，咬着下唇只是不管不顾的抱紧他。  
折腾了不知道多久以后哈利终于安静下来了。他像是释放完了所有精力，变成了一具空壳。我坐在地上看着他靠在温斯顿的腿上，眼皮半开半阖，身上那件镶着繁复花边的白色衬衫被汗浸透了，透出他身上那些青色的纹身图案。他的脖子泛着红，脸上却全无血色，温斯顿顺着他湿漉漉的发丝向后捋过去，俯下身凑在他耳边低声劝慰。他变得温顺却空洞，仿佛刚才激烈的挣扎踢打的那个男孩已经脱离这个躯壳消散而去。女管家拿来了水杯和药片，温斯顿送到他嘴边要他张嘴吃下，他乖乖的服从，一声不吭。  
我看着温斯顿架起他，慢慢搀扶他走出房间。女管家走过来抱歉的请我换个房间坐，一面贴心的为我送上热毛巾。我尴尬的站起来，腿跪坐得太久又酸又麻，每走出一步都摇摇晃晃。我在楼下的沙发上坐下，用那块毛巾擦去满脸的涕泪，仍然无法消化自己刚刚看到的一切。

“他病了。”那个孩子的声音在我脑子里清晰的响起来。“他的脑子好像不太对劲了。”  
我也捂住了嘴，用力把一直顶到喉咙口的酸液重新咽回去。那股一直在我胸口盘旋，无法落地的力量现在仿佛失去了控制，在我体内四处冲顶，想要从身体上撕出一个缺口钻出来。我控制不住那些不断涌出眼眶的滚烫液体，没听到慢慢靠近的脚步声。  
“你对他说什么了？”温斯顿的声音在我的头顶响起来，他声音不太高，也没有质问的意思，但我听出了压抑着的怒火。  
我用那条毛巾捂住嘴，摇摇头。  
他在我对面的椅子坐下，声音里透着疲惫。“芬，我叫你来是想……是想慢慢来。”  
我从鼻子里慢慢的深呼吸，然后抬起头，看着坐在对面的温斯顿。那个男人脸上平日里的潇洒倜傥都不见了，取而代之的是深深的悲凉。我依稀能猜到他接下来要说的话，胸口堆满了恐惧，又止不住探询的欲望。我需要知道哈利身上发生的事情，我也有责任，我得赎罪。  
他征询的看着我，我慢慢坐直了上身，放下那块毛巾，冲他点头。  
“告诉我。”我尽量让自己维持最后那一丝镇定。“告诉我他怎么了，把你知道的都告诉我。”

温斯顿再次开口之前先为我倒了半杯威士忌，纯的没加冰。我抿了一小口，甘甜热辣的滋味浸透了我的唇舌。他在我对面坐下，锁着眉头打量了我一会儿。  
“我观察了你挺久的。”他突然说。“我很抱歉如果这让你感觉不舒服，但我确实很好奇，芬怀特海德是一个怎样的人。”  
我艰难的吞咽了一口。“不，你不必道歉。“我说。”你有什么结论？”  
他眯起眼睛，苦涩的翘起嘴角。“说实话。”他停顿了一下。“说实话我希望哈利能忘记你。”  
他说了哈利，我的心跳滞住了一秒。他一定注意到了我的异样，因为他冲着我点了点头。“是啊，当然是他，你怎么会认错呢？”他自暴自弃的向后靠去。“我该从哪儿说起呢？”  
“你知道他……”我的舌根僵硬，仿佛打了结。“你知道我父亲对他做的事吗？”  
温斯顿目光炯炯的盯着我，我的胸口都感到一股炽热。“我知道很多事，芬。”他慢悠悠的晃着自己手里那只水晶酒杯。“怀特海德爵爷养的那只金丝雀在某个圈子里无人不知无人不晓，谁都想见见，欣赏甚至把玩一次。”  
我背上的汗毛根根颤栗的竖了起来。我讨厌他脸上几乎有些沉醉的神色，我讨厌他轻佻的语气，讨厌他戳破那个显而易见的事实。我无法忍受那个称呼。“他不是一只金丝雀。”我硬邦邦的打断他。“他——”  
“他比那个更糟，芬。”温斯顿没让我说下去。“我很抱歉，你也许还想保留一丝幻想，但那都是事实。”  
我当然不是从未想过哈利在我家过着怎样的生活。那几年里我只见过他那么寥寥几面，他每一次出现在我面前都衣冠不整，神态妩媚。我父亲甚至满不在乎的当着我猥亵他的身体，我还在假装什么一无所知？  
“你碰过他吗？”我哑着声音不去看他。“你也……你也向往我父亲的，金丝雀吗？”  
温斯顿发出了一声干巴巴的嗤笑。“很难说我完全不好奇。”他呷了一口杯子里琥珀色的液体。“不得不说他已经被传言包装得有些……夸大了。我原来只见过他的照片——他连痛苦的时候都那么美，你会忍不住想知道他如果笑起来是什么样。”  
我咬住嘴唇，不去思考那是什么样的照片，以及那些见鬼的传言到底夸大了什么。我攥住了膝盖上一截裤子，光滑的衣料在我的指间被摩擦得嘶嘶作响。  
“我过去并不曾有机会碰过哈利，如果这是你关心的。”温斯顿的声音像是隔着水层层荡进我的大脑。“我第一次见到他本人就是那一天。”他停下来，深深吸气。我终于有勇气抬头看他，他的脸色苍白，眉头紧锁，深色的眼睛望向天花板的方向毫无聚焦。

我的心底咯噔一下。他说那一天的口气过于沉痛，如果不是我知道实情一定以为哈利可能已经不在人世。我没有催促他，只是坐在那儿神经质的搓捻着膝盖上的裤料，等他再次开口告诉那一天发生了什么。  
“我哥哥查理，他跟你父亲关系非常，非常亲密。”隔了很久他清了清嗓子，再次开口。“他……他碰过哈利，很多次。”温斯顿的表情不太自在，我只好再次挪开目光不去看他。“没有外人的时候他也会吹嘘这些，我并不赞同他，但也不想管闲事。”  
“你父亲最后那段时间里跟他来往得很频繁，我猜那跟遗产处理有关系。”他又抿了一小口酒，杯中的液体已经见底。“他最后一次从你家回来的时候跟我说，老头子快不行了，但一直不肯把遗嘱公布。”  
“他说你父亲要他打发走家里所有的仆人，告诉他一切都结束了。我哥哥询问他是否需要把医生叫来帮他过得体面和舒适些，你父亲也拒绝了。”  
我的心脏一直诡异的缓慢鼓动。我以为那些关于那个男人最后日子的描述会让我更激动些，但是完全没有。我冷静而镇定的听着他继续说。“我哥哥说你父亲的病让他痛苦不堪，他八成会选择主动结束生命。他只是还有放不下的。我以为他放不下的是你。”  
当然不。我冷冷的在心里应道。  
“隔了三天，我哥哥说他要去你家看看情况。他担心你父亲是否……总之他叫上了我，好应付那些，状况。”  
温斯顿闭上了眼。  
“我们进屋的时候一片寂静，整个房子里似乎已经没有人了，也没有一丝活气。”他闭着眼继续说，声音越来越轻。“走到二楼的时候我听到了很轻很轻的声音，我说不上来，那不像人发出的声音。”

我的脑子里炸开了一小簇火花。像是埋在某根血管里的定时炸弹嘀嘀响了很久终于静下来，然后一切轰然作响，然后再度归于沉寂。  
不知为何我的耳朵里立刻出现了那种似人非人的细小声响，像是啜泣，又像是闷哼，但又缺乏哪怕最微弱的一丝人气而显得机械，甚至略显恐怖。  
“哈利。”我下意识的张开嘴唇，那个名字从我的舌尖僵硬的掉落，摔得粉碎。  
温斯顿的肩膀紧了一下，他睁开眼，眼球里都是血丝。“我顺着声音走过去，那扇门虚掩着，走近了就能闻到一阵恶臭。我推开门，你父亲俯卧在一滩血迹里，手枪还攥在手心里，他的后脑上有一个巨大的窟窿。”  
我屏住呼吸，那个画面在我的想象里过于生动的浮现出来。冷汗浸透了我的内衣，我觉得浑身发冷，不知道还要怎么继续听下去。可是温斯顿没有停下的意思。  
“我向那张床上看过去，那个男孩一丝不挂的被铐在那儿，他的手腕因为挣扎得太厉害磨得血肉模糊，脖子上有一道黑紫的勒痕。他睁着眼，眼珠像一对精雕细琢的翡翠珠子，又透亮又空洞。他的嘴唇干裂出血，嗫嚅着发出我听到的那种声音，他好像已经，已经完全……”  
温斯顿没说完。  
我哆嗦着站起来冲向走廊尽头的洗手间，在那里我清空了胃里所有的内容物。我一边呕吐一边觉得滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊一直流进脖子里，我并不明白自己为什么流泪，我有什么资格哭？  
我在里面呆了挺久，温斯顿没来打扰我。我坐在高级瓷砖铺就的冰冷地板上没出声的大哭了一场，再次站起来的时候我几乎站不稳，镜子里照出的那张脸浮肿又可悲，但我只想照着那张滑稽的脸上再补上几拳。

我把哈利留给他，留在那个黑洞似的家里，留他夜夜被铐在那张罪恶的大床上遭受折磨，留着他直到最后一刻都活在恐惧和绝望里。  
我无法想象他如何在那里躺了三天，我父亲的尸体在床下慢慢僵硬腐烂，散发出难以忍受的臭气。他一开始也许哭过喊过，还有力气挣扎到手腕折断。他是慢慢的陷入绝望的，那间屋子里时间流动得格外慢，他开始混乱，不知道是白天还是黑夜，因为断食脱水他会被高热侵袭，他也许会出现幻觉。他开始自言自语，对着空气说些胡话；也可能早就哭哑了嗓子，只能发出那种短促的呜咽。他害怕父亲还会从地上站起来，脸上那个被手枪打出的大洞向外淌着腥臭的血，举起腐烂的手向平日那样仿佛若无其事的慢慢的细细的摸他。他筋疲力尽却无法睡着，他最后相信自己一定会活活饿死或是渴死在那张床上，跟父亲烂在一起。  
他最终选择了退回去，把自己清明的神智关起来。  
变成一具毫无感情，对外界毫无反馈的躯壳能让他好过一点。  
他必须忘记发生过的一切，忘记自己天真的走进那辆车以后的事，忘记那些发生在自己身上惨绝人寰的凌虐，忘记我父亲怎样一天一天把他调教成一个只会取悦人的娼妓，忘记我给过他的承诺和希望，忘记自己是谁。  
他也许本该这样死在那里，也许这对他来说也是一种慈悲。

我拉开门走了出去，温斯顿站在走廊里，听见动静朝我的方向抬起了头。  
“我很抱歉。”他轻声说。“我知道这些对你来说太……太沉痛了些。”  
我走向他，试图让自己听起来不那么气势虚弱。“你救了他。”我没有掩饰那丝感激。“谢谢。”  
他的嘴唇抿成了一条线，眉毛不动声色的略抬了抬。“我只是……我也有私心。”他低下头。“我喜欢美的东西，你知道……一开始我只当他是个收藏品。”  
我摇了摇头。“至少你给了他庇护，他现在过得不错。”  
温斯顿看着我。“不是我。”他一字一句的说。“给他庇护的人可不是我。”  
我瞪着他，浑身的血再次褪回躯干，希望他别再说下去，别告诉我更多我根本难以消化的真相。  
“你父亲把一切遗产都留给了哈利。”温斯顿低着头。“他死之前把遗嘱改掉了，他指定我哥哥做监护人，但我哥哥只想要那笔钱，所以我……给哈利这种生活的人不是我，我只是一个负责照顾他的人。”

我无话可说。  
我究竟为了什么拒绝了继承他的财产，他的爵位，他的家世和他的姓？我为了跟他不再纠缠不清离开了家，松开了哈利那只戴着戒指的手。我抛弃的最终留给了哈利，我抗拒和唾弃的给了他现在衣食无忧的阔绰生活，如果我早点放弃那点可怜的自尊，如果我没有选择离开，是不是哈利从头到尾根本不必经历这一切？  
我感到周围的一切都在快速的旋转和崩塌，温斯顿扶住我的胳膊，忧心忡忡的看着我。“你该过去坐下，芬。”他像个和蔼的兄长那样宽慰我。“你得慢慢来。”  
我不知道他是不是也一次又一次的把哈利搂在怀里这样柔声安慰。我也变得异常温顺，任由他牵着我走回会客厅里坐下。他为我倒了杯茶，我没碰那个杯子，只是坐在那儿疑惑的看着他。  
“我会找你，是因为哈利需要你。”他皱起眉头，好像不太情愿说出这个结论似的。“我把他接回来的时候他糟透了，他整个人全垮了，我用了很久让他能重新说话，走出去跟人接触，至少大多数时间看起来是个正常的男孩。”  
我听着他说那些我本该早知道的事实，我知道自己该感激这个人，但我只是嫉妒。  
“我原来觉得他能忘掉一切是件好事——毕竟他经历过的事太惨了。”他眨眨眼。“但是这两个月以来他的情况开始……每况愈下，他时不时会崩溃，也会忘记自己正在做的事情。我跟帮他看病的大夫谈过，他认为哈利只是在强行关闭自己，这让他的大脑混乱了。”  
我想起那个在自己眼前陷入崩溃，又是呕吐又是哭泣的哈利，意识到那个看上去无忧无虑的他事实上也在一刻不停的捱着痛苦。我开始感到胸口憋闷。  
“让他重新把关闭的那部分打开，这样他才能好起来。”温斯顿缓慢的陈述。“这会令他再次感到痛苦，毫无疑问。但不这样做，我们会永远失去他。”  
我把脸埋入掌心深深吸气。我从未听过比这更残酷的决定。  
“我需要你的帮助，芬，你能帮他想起来，慢慢来，不光是那些恐怖和痛苦的事……也许你能让他想起来那些年里他也曾有过一线光明。”

我不知道该做何回应。  
我从来不是哈利的那一线光明。我看着他在街角被搭讪，任由他被带进我们家，漠视了那之后发生的一切。我曾想治好他，曾想帮他逃出去，也曾在他已经成功麻醉自己以后再次抛给他一线希望。但我每一次都放弃了，我从来不曾真的拯救他。  
“我帮不了他。”我哽咽着回答。“如果他没忘记，他也会这么告诉你——我从来没有为他做过一件好事。”  
温斯顿不出声的看着我，许久，他叹了口气。“你离开之前去看看他吧。”他站了起来。“别担心，他吃了药睡着了。就只是看看他。”

女管家把我带到那个房间门口，我踌躇着不想立刻进去。她善解人意的轻轻拍了拍我的手臂，把我留在那儿自己走开了。  
门没关严，昏黄的灯光从门缝里透出来。我是那么怕，怕推开门的时候看到他躺在那里，皮肤灰白，冷冰冰的，气息全失。  
我从来没忘记第一次推开那扇门看到的，哈利躺在那张血迹斑斑的床上，看着我在黑暗里慢慢靠近他。他只能求我放过自己，至少等一天再继续伤害他。他躺在那儿向我袒露自己在生理上的异常，苦苦哀求我为他纠正那个异常。我从来没忘记那些，没忘记他嘶哑而痛苦的嗓音里藏着的一丝希冀。  
我伸出手去推动了那扇虚掩的门。

他确实躺在床上，床头一盏橘色的小灯散射出暖色调的光洒落在他肩部以上的位置，他的睫毛在脸颊上投下浓黑的阴影，鼻尖微微泛着红，被毯子松散的掩住的胸口轻微的起伏着。我又靠近了一点，伸出手去碰触他的脸，指尖上传来的温度和柔软的触感让我心底有一丝松动的声音。我描摹他的唇形，在他光洁的下巴上流连，忍住把自己的嘴唇贴上那两瓣微微分开的红润唇瓣的渴望，只是细细的，反反复复的用目光在他平静的脸上舔舐。  
“……”他仍旧闭着眼，睫毛微微抖动，嘴唇几乎没动，不知道是从哪里挤出一个气音。我凑近一些，把耳朵贴近他的嘴唇，我听到他又轻轻的唤了一声。“……芬。”  
我缩回手，在他的床边坐下，看他慢慢的侧过身换了个姿势继续入睡。他一直缩在毯子下面攥成一个拳头的左手在枕边慢慢松开了。  
我用一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只手拼命拭去那些突然涌上来的滚烫眼泪，不让它们滴落到哈利那只摊开的手上。  
那里，他的手心中间，静静的躺着那只泛着剔透光芒的红宝石戒指。

我走出房间去找温斯顿。他仍旧坐在那张单人沙发上，又给自己斟了半杯威士忌慢慢啜饮。我走进去的时候他没有抬头看我，只是把酒杯放在了旁边的咖啡桌上。  
“我怎么才能帮他？”我听到自己干涩又迫切的声音。  
温斯顿的嘴角因为这个问题提起了一个愉悦的角度。


	6. Chapter 6

我开始频繁的造访那间宅邸。有时候我会在那条街道遇到正在闲逛的哈利，他仍旧小心翼翼的抱着那只母鸡——他向我介绍说那是他的宠物玛丽——有时候他会跟那个叫汤米的孩子在一起，有时候只有他自己。那条街的人早已对他的行径见怪不怪，他毕竟穿戴讲究又慷慨大方，就算他有见不得人的过去又怎样？谁没有点难以启齿的秘密？  
我对他说自己是温斯顿的朋友，我过去见过他，只是他不记得了。他多数时间很安静，我给他讲自己去欧洲游历的见闻时他会专注的盯着我，绷紧嘴唇，时不时发出低沉而短促的笑声。他的情绪不很稳定，有时候他会陷入长久而无法解释的低落，无论是我或是汤米都无法用只言片语逗乐他。也有些时候他会突然变了个人似的絮絮叨叨抓住我说些无甚紧要的琐事：他几点起床的，他挑了哪条围巾搭配身上的格子西装，他早饭时没见到本，他的玛丽今天下了一个蛋……  
他不太好预测。我只能尽可能多的陪伴他，在他身上花时间，试图用存在感唤起他一点点稀薄的残存记忆。

我不确定这一切是不是在起作用，也不确定他是否还有那一丝记忆。  
也许经历过那一切，他早就真的切断了自己那根通往过去的神经，变成了一个空白的，无甚烦恼也无甚情感的艾德。如果不是时不时发作的抽搐，崩溃，呕吐让我看着揪心，我会说他现在这样也挺好。更好。  
至今我也没弄明白具体什么事会触发那一切。温斯顿让那位经验丰富的大夫跟我谈过，他认为可能是某些特定的词汇，称呼，手势甚至气味。那些片段让哈利跌回那个噩梦，过快过猛，他本能的抗拒，所以会引发那些心理和生理上的崩溃和紊乱。我应该尽可能温和的引领他往回走，慢慢的，试探着，用安全和柔软的方式唤醒他拼命封存的那些回忆。  
我应该找到那个哈利，那个痛苦无助的少年，把他从那个囚禁他的牢笼里放出来，带他回家。

那一天我比预定的时间到了早了些，女管家为我开了门，看见我的表情略有些吃惊。但她还是礼貌的请我进屋，要我去一楼的书房稍作等候。  
我觉得有点不自然。通常她会请我直接上二楼，因为那样离哈利近些，小客厅也在二楼，我们常在那里吃下午茶。有时候天气不好哈利不想出门，我会坐在那里给他念念书之类的。所以今天为什么我要留在一楼？  
我担心哈利又出了什么状况，问起来的时候管家又语焉不详，只是让我少安毋躁。她为我端来茶杯以后匆匆离开，但我并没有听到上楼的脚步声。  
我啜了一口滚烫的茶汤，放下杯子，蹑手蹑脚的走上二楼。会客厅里没有人，我隐约听到些人说话的声音，压得低低的，从走廊另一头哈利的房间里传出来。  
我不知道自己为什么像被施了咒似的停不下来，有种不祥的预感在我心头打着转，盘旋着，发出嘀嘀的警告声。我的脚步不受控制的一步一步迈向那个走廊尽头的房间，门虚掩着，里面传出的声音随着我的靠近变得逐渐清晰。  
我在门口停下来，耳朵发烫，想逃离又迈不开腿。  
“……唔，好孩子，好孩子……你做得很好……”  
温斯顿压着喘息的气声从门缝里泄出来，我的指甲戳进了手心，但是根本感觉不到痛。  
我略微歪过头，门后藏住的风景跃入我的眼底。哈利背对着门口跪在床前，他棕色的脑袋埋在床边坐着的那个男人双腿中间，努力的上下移动。他的手在自己背后紧张的交握着，剪短了的发梢扫在脖子根，从那里一直延伸到衣领下方的皮肤都泛出嫣红的色泽。  
我咬住嘴唇，呼吸和心跳都像是被冻结了。那种熟悉的被愤怒撕扯的感觉卷土重来。我很想推开门大步走进去一拳揍折温斯顿那根高傲的鼻梁，也想把哈利从地上扯起来紧紧拥抱他，我更想转身逃开，不再像现在这样浑身发冷的僵在那儿，目光锁在那个仍然在缓慢起伏的被柔软卷发覆盖的后脑勺上。  
我听到他发出那种仿佛饮泣的鼻音，他的左手攥成一个紧缩的拳头，右手把左腕捏得发青。我知道他在极力忍耐，在勉强自己，在与那些痛苦艰难斗争。温斯顿应该也知道。  
我为什么不去救他？

我推开门，发出的声响令温斯顿立刻警觉的抬起了头。他的脸也涨得通红，平时都游刃有余的表情已经无影无踪。他急促的喘着气盯着我，咬住嘴角忍住享受的呻吟。  
但哈利没有停下，他仍然用尽全力的吞咽着那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，嘴角溢出的唾液打湿了他的下巴，眼睛半睁着，睫毛抖动得像垂死的蝴蝶翅膀。我看不到他的眼里是不是有泪，或者有光。  
“停下。”我没有喊叫，只是用平时的音量，尽量平静的发出指令。  
哈利的后背一僵。他确实停住了动作，但握住自己手腕的力度陡然加大了。  
“哈利。”我说。“停下，你不用这样做。”  
温斯顿调整呼吸，松开了嘴角。他的手仍然停留在哈利那颗柔软的棕色脑袋上，轻轻的，用一种温柔的方式抚慰的拉扯他的卷发。“慢慢来，艾德，慢慢来，你做得很好。”他说话的时候没有看我，也没有我预料中的内疚和惊慌。他很耐心，慢慢的等着哈利从那种僵直的惊愕状态里恢复，从他已经濒临射精又因为我的打扰而疲软的阴茎上撤离。他一直轻声慢语的跟他说着类似“没事的”，“我很满意”，或是“你累了，我们明天再说”的句子。  
这样荒诞离奇的一幕在我眼前上演，我却无从发作。好像我变成了那个不请自入的讨厌鬼，我打扰了什么。

温斯顿把哈利从地上拽起来，让他坐回床边。哈利看起来惊惧而疲倦，绿色的眼珠浸在泪水里快速转动，坐在那里不知所措。我走过去想要学着温斯顿的样子碰碰他的头发，给他些鼓励和安慰。但他只是本能的躲开了。  
他在害怕，怕我伤害他。  
但到底是谁在伤害他？  
我突然被委屈和愤怒卷挟起的巨浪吞没。“我不是来操你的。”我提高了一点音量。“别哭。”  
那句话只是脱口而出，落地的时候悄无声息。但巨大的音浪延迟着到来，重重的砸在我的头上脸上肩上。那对不断转动找不到焦距的绿色瞳孔骤然放大，他像是被人狠狠的揪住头发强迫他抬头似的扬起下巴，那张原本缺乏表情的漂亮面孔突然扭曲了五官。他像是被人狠狠捅了一刀。  
“不。”他发出的声音一开始低哑微弱，几乎轻不可闻。但他又重复了几次。“不，不是。不是的……没有……”  
眼泪不受控制的在他的脸颊上汇聚成两条溪流，他开始剧烈而快速的吸气，像是周围的氧气突然被抽空了。  
我再一次伸出手，他没有躲开，我的手指触到他额前汗湿的发，他哆嗦得像片树叶。“哈利。”我坚定的喊他的名字。“你很好，你没事了。”  
温斯顿整理好了自己的衣服，一直坐在一旁看着这一切。他有好几次都想开口说什么，但最终没出声打断我。直到这一刻他终于重新参与进这个对话。“你没事了。”他重复我的话，手在哈利剧烈起伏的后背上来回摩挲。“没事了。”

哈利终于睡着以后我径直走出了那间卧室，温斯顿跟在我身后，轻轻的带上了门。  
我走下楼梯，没有回那间小坐过的书房，而是径直去门廊取了我的外套就向门外走去。温斯顿紧跟在我身后，最终喊了我的名字。“芬。”他声音不高，却暗含威严。“你必须听我说完。”  
我转过身盯着他，我的牙床因为过于用力的咬合而隐隐作痛。“我不知道还有什么可说的。”我努力让自己听起来不是那么的怒不可遏。“我根本不知道你哪句话是真的。”  
温斯顿闭上眼又睁开。他嗤笑了一声。“我不是正人君子，从来不是。我也没这么自封过。”他本来就很高，又站得很直，我不得不微微抬起头仰望他。“但我没有在这件事上说过谎。我说过去我并没有碰过他，过去——”  
我打断他：“所以你只是在他来到这里以后开始碰他，你没有说谎，我知道了。这样有意思吗温斯顿先生，文字游戏对你来说有意思吗？”  
“这不是什么见鬼的文字游戏！”温斯顿提高了声音，他自己都吓了一跳似的抬了抬眉毛。他一直是个温和的人，我很少见他这样动怒，所以我闭上了嘴。  
他拉住我的袖子，我只能僵在原地。“回去坐下，我得告诉你。我本来也想着该告诉你了。”他放低了语气，眼里写满恳求。我不知道怎么拒绝他。

我的茶已经凉透了。我没动茶杯，坐下，把手抱在胸前警醒的望着那个在书桌旁踱来踱去的男人。经历了楼上发生的那一切我觉得筋疲力尽又失望透顶。我甚至不知道那个医生是不是他导演的这出戏里的一部分，那些诊断有没有任何意义，我不知道这个破碎的哈利还能不能有重新拼合起来重归完整的一天。我什么都不知道。  
“我首先应该道歉。”温斯顿等了很久才冷不丁的开了口。“我没以为你会在这样的情况下撞见……这对你来说一定过于冲击了。”  
我抿紧嘴唇努力克制住想回嘴的冲动。听他说，听他怎么说。我告诉自己。别急着吵架，也别急着揍他，你有的是时间。  
“我并不是因为无法克制自己的……欲念才会让哈利为我做，做那种事。”他不太自在的靠在书桌上，点了一支烟。我从不知道温斯顿也抽烟。“我没有选择。”  
我忍不住喷出了一声干笑。“恕我直言，温斯顿先生。你可以选择不碰他。”我控制不住的刻薄起来。“你可以选择做个人。”  
他愣了一下，嘴角苦涩的上翘又恢复成一条直线。我坐在那儿看着那个总是显得志得意满的男人，突然觉得他比看起来的岁数又老上了几岁。他靠在那儿沉默着狠狠抽了几口那支烟，然后把烟头按进桌上的烟灰缸。再开口的时候他很平静，也不再有那种欲言又止的态度。  
“像我说过的，我不是什么正人君子。但我没有伤害过哈利。”他的手撑在身体左右的桌面上，捏着桌沿，指节微微发白。“我把他从那间房子里带回来的时候他发着吓人的高烧，浑身是伤，意识昏沉。我请医生料理他，找人看护他，他在我家养了一个多月才能开口跟人讲话。但即便在他神智恢复以后也没人知道他什么时候会突然陷入恐慌，我请的护工都被他打伤过，最后我只能亲自照料他。他抓伤过我，也咬伤过我，我知道那都不是他的本意——他只是害怕。”  
他停下来，松开一只手捏了捏鼻梁，然后重重叹了口气。  
“后来他开始认识和接受我，我尽可能宠他，顺着他，希望他能重建一个轻松和活泼的人格。我当然不是毫无私念，但我至少想以一种……自然和妥帖的方式拥有他。”他笑了笑，看起来有几分落寞。“但我对他……被破坏的程度想得太天真了。”  
我惊愕的看着温斯顿。一个念头在我胸腔里慢慢涨开。我尽可能不去展开想它。  
“大概是第三个月，或是第四个月的时候。”温斯顿接着说。“我睡得很晚，坐在床上看书的时候他进来了。”  
“你别说了。”我有气无力的试图打断他。“我……你别说下去了。”  
温斯顿无视了我继续说下去。“我问他怎么了，他没理我，只是爬到我的床上，掀开了我的被子。我仍然没猜到他的来意，以为他只是做了噩梦，或是想找我作伴，所以我只是像往常那样尽可能温柔的哄他回去睡觉。”他小心的吞咽了一下唾液，又毫无由来的舔了舔嘴。“但是哈利看起来像是在梦游，他不理我，只是爬到我身上开始解我的睡衣，我试图推开他，他很固执。在他把手伸进我的睡裤里的时候我终于明白他的用意了，所以我大声的喝止他。”  
“他想让你操他。”我不知道自己为什么毫无顾忌的这么说出了口，我只希望能让温斯顿住嘴。  
“他……他被我吼得愣住了，不知所措的坐在我身上。我以为他只是因为我的语气太重而受伤，所以又开始好言好语的哄他。但他……他就那么发着呆，眼神也很空洞。我怕他出什么岔子，所以穿好了衣服让他睡在我这里。他很快睡着了。”  
温斯顿垂下头，他看起来不堪重负。“半夜我醒了，身边是空的。我慌忙爬起来找他，发现卫生间里亮着灯。”  
我胸口那团越涨越大的结堵住了喉管，缺氧引起的麻痹迅速爬上了我的后脑勺和四肢。我盯着温斯顿干燥的嘴唇，希望它们能不再移动和发声。  
“我推开门进去，他坐在洗手池旁边的地上，一地都是他的头发，还有新鲜的血滴。他把自己那头长发剪了，剪子戳破了他的脖子和下巴，他的手上也全是割伤。他坐在那儿看着一地狼藉，把自己缩成一团，看见我进去的时候放声大哭。”  
我的胃部一阵翻腾，胃液一直涌进嘴里，舌根又酸又苦。我想吐。  
“他一边哭一边抽抽噎噎的求我不要惩罚他。”温斯顿没有看我，他仍旧很平静，平静得像是在讲他某次去贝福德郡猎狐的经历见闻。“他说他已经惩罚过自己了，如果他做错了什么请原谅他，他不想再受罚了，他受不了了。”  
温斯顿走近我，在我对面的椅子上重重坐下。我不想抬头看他，但目光鬼使神差的飘了过去。他盯着我，嘴唇的每一次开阖都令我脖颈上缠绕的那根丝绳收紧一分。“他认为自己做错了什么才让我不想碰他，我无法说服他……我继续坚持，他也会继续‘惩罚’自己。我不会把自己说得那么高尚，应该说我也觊觎过他，想要品尝他，所以最终我轻易的对他妥协，放任自己也放任他。我不是圣人，芬，我只是个凡人。”

又来了，那种熟悉的足以把我的每一根筋骨都压成粉末的沉重压迫感又来了。  
我坐在那儿，听这个男人花言巧语的解释自己为什么会跟那个痛苦而混乱的男孩发生关系。我有那么多可以反驳，羞辱，甚至指控他的话，但我一句也说不出口。  
因为我知道他说的是真的。我知道我父亲已经把哈利变成了这样，我也知道换了是我也不会比温斯顿做得更好。他只是一个凡人，我也是。

我跌跌撞撞的站起来，听见温斯顿在我身后咳了一声。  
“我想告诉你，芬，既然你已经看到了，也清楚了这一切的来由。”他的声音从背后传来，显得有些沉闷。“我不会再碰哈利了，这不是我的责任。”  
我转过身去提高了声音。“你不能说下去了。”我恶声恶气的冲他吼。“你闭嘴，你闭嘴！”  
但温斯顿当然不会闭嘴，他干嘛要听我的？  
“这是你的责任，芬。”他看起来有些失落又如释重负。“哈利是你的责任。”

我在窗边坐了一整夜。  
温斯顿送了我一程，在车里他递给我一叠厚厚的病历和资料。我下车之前他拍了拍我的肩膀，意味深长的冲我笑笑。“好好想想我说的，芬。”他抬起手冲车外的我随意的扬了扬。“好好休息，今天够折腾的。”  
我确实筋疲力尽。但当我回到家，我却一刻不停的开始翻看那些病历和资料。温斯顿做足了功课，他甚至查到了哈利度过童年的那家孤儿院的下落。他在那儿得到了那个名字，我以为斯泰尔斯这个姓是父亲随便捏造给他的——并不是，那个孤儿院的嬷嬷让他随了自己姓。在那家孤儿院因为经营不善，在他十一岁那年倒闭之前，他也许在清贫的生活之中还享有过一丝温暖。  
他在那以后流落街头，像那条街上的汤米和其他孩子一样，哈利乞讨过，靠零工生活过，有时候也无伤大雅的偷窃。他过得当然不好，有大孩子欺负他，因为偷吃店里的食物他也被殴打得挺惨，但如果只是这样下去，如果他艰难的熬过这一段没有节外生枝，他可能也能获得一份艰苦而普通的，“生活”。  
但他开始不一样了，别的男孩子在十四五岁的时候已经开始冒出青涩的胡子茬，骨骼健壮，体毛浓密。而他还是像十四岁之前那样，脸颊泛着粉，皮肤细腻，喉结几乎摸不出来，体毛也稀少得可怜。一开始只是有些男孩子取笑他，拿他开各种恶意的玩笑。他没真的意识到自己的身体与其他的男孩有那么不同——毕竟他没缺少任何明显的性征。  
是一个经常在他打零工的面包店出没的男人先注意到了他的异常。他有时候会施舍他两个零钱让他能买走店里卖剩的变质面包填饱肚子，哈利甚至因此挺感激和喜欢他——他轻而易举的把哈利带到自己常去的旅馆，在那儿哈利第一次被强奸，而他的强奸犯发现了他的秘密。  
关于哈利的下流说法很快在一小撮人中不胫而走。他躲不掉第二次，第三次，以及随后而来的侵犯。他们粗暴而残忍，那些摧残和羞辱很快让哈利没法爬起来去工作，原来会雇佣他的那些商店也关上了门。他几乎活不下去。  
没人知道他是怎么下定决心去出卖自己的。汤米对我说过他只想活下去，他也许甚至是微笑着这样告诉那个比自己的小许多的孩子的。  
十六岁的哈利开始站在那条街的拐角处，在下班的工人粗野的注视和口哨声中挤出僵硬和羞赧的微笑。他慢慢的学会打扮，学会为自己用粗制滥造的脂粉画一个拙劣而廉价的妆；学会在那些下流的打量里挺起背，从微微敞开的领口里刻意露出自己饱满的胸脯；学会笑得更明艳，学会适时的挤出脸颊上的甜美酒窝；他学会察言观色，学会厚着脸皮讨价还价，学会从人群中辨认出谁是那个想要糟蹋自己那个“与别人不一样的”身体的人……  
他在十七岁那年的冬天揽到了自己这辈子最大的一笔生意。他消失在了那条街上。

我看完那些身世调查，又翻看了那些治疗记录。我已经知道他经历过的很多惨事，那些白纸黑字记录下的伤情和病痛也只是让我的认知更加具体而已。  
我心乱如麻的停下翻阅，脑子里又浮现出白天在温斯顿的宅邸里看到的那一幕。  
那个趴在温斯顿的股间，卖力吞吐，努力取悦的哈利……以及后来那个被我打断以后惊慌失措，因为未知的可能到来的“惩罚”而几乎崩溃的男孩……我原本该觉得那一幕香艳而诱惑，那样的哈利也确实在痛苦中释放着某种引人施虐的信号……但我无法再让自己施加另一丁点的伤害在那个男孩身上。  
那不是怜悯，不是什么简单的慈悲心肠，甚至不是一直在吞噬我的沉重的负罪感。  
我很清楚那种一直堵在胸口，从内至外的撕裂自己，纠缠自己的情绪是什么。  
“你想得到他。”那个苍老的声音在我脑海深处不断重复，我已经不再有力气把他推回去，锁起来。“你想得到他，那个婊子。你跟我没什么不同。”  
“是的。”我冲着窗外的一片黑暗突然说出了声。“我想得到他。”  
窗外，我父亲的那个幻想冲着我得意的翘起了嘴角。我胸口堵住的那团乱糟糟的绳结从中间被斩断了，连同我的皮肤肌肉骨骼，连同我跳动的心脏。  
“但我不一样。”我站起来，用最后一丝力气关上窗。“我爱他。”


	7. Chapter 7

哈利在一周后搬进了我的公寓。温斯顿觉得我应该搬过去住进他那间兼做画廊的宅邸，我婉言谢绝了。哈利不太明白这中间的是非曲直，温斯顿对他说以后我会照顾他，而他也会经常来探望。而哈利又哪里懂得提出什么抗议，他的逆来顺受几乎已经刻入骨血。  
温斯顿派人把他的衣物用品之类的打包送来，我的公寓不算狭小，但也迅速被那堆浮夸奢靡的物品塞得满满当当。我无暇整理，只好把自己的衣柜清空了留给他，剩下的原样堆放在那里。我也没有多余的客房，只能把自己的床腾出来留给哈利，然后在书房的长沙发上多铺了一床毯子作为自己的落脚地。  
哈利从车上下来的时候有点局促，我拉着他的手带他进去，从幽暗的门廊走上楼梯，提醒他注意脚下松动的地毯。他穿着一件黑色的长大衣，质地硬挺，他把衣领竖起来，半张脸连同下巴都藏在厚实的羊毛呢后面。进了屋以后我让他脱掉外套，他转动眼珠紧张的看着我。  
“只是把外套脱掉，屋里子生了火，你穿着会热。”我站在他身侧柔声细语。  
他解开扣子，露出里面的衣物。我忍不住咂舌出声。他穿着一套米色和绿色相间的条纹丝质睡衣，光滑的缎面贴着他的肌肤，露出他的每一段身体线条。我挪开视线干咳了一声，接过他的大衣用衣架挂起来，假装毫不在意的问他：“你怎么穿着睡衣就出来了？”  
哈利耸耸肩。“本说我可以怎么舒服怎么来。”他摊开手掌贴着自己的肋骨向下滑动到腰腹。“这样很舒服。”他在客厅的沙发坐下，仰头看我，露出那对令许多人心神荡漾过的酒窝笑得很甜。  
我叹了口气，扔了条薄毯过去。“如果你要坐着不动就披上。”他依言把那条毯子从肩头拽过来围在胸前。“别着凉，我可不想带你去医院打针。”

我是过了很长一段时间才意识到他有点不对的。  
哈利一直没接话，他披着那块薄毯坐在沙发上，一条腿盘起来压在屁股底下，另一条僵直的向前伸展着。我开了唱机，轻柔的合唱小调掩盖了那一丝逐渐绷紧的氛围。我进了卧室去收拾那堆还摊在床上和地上的色彩斑斓的衣裳，一面轻松的跟着音乐哼着那个调子。  
我意识到客厅里一丁点动静也没有的时候已经过去快半个小时了。我当然没指望哈利会是个坐在那里喋喋不休的角色，但他真的过于安静了。我关上壁橱径直走出去，他还是保持着那个姿势端坐在沙发上，眼睛直勾勾的盯着对面那堵墙，脸色苍白，仿佛没在呼吸。  
我走过去在他面前蹲下，他攥着毯子的手指用力得关节泛白，我把他的手指一根根掰开，握在自己的手心。“哈利。”我叫他的名字，他没回应，但肉眼可见的重重呼出了一口气。“哈利。”我又一次叫他的名字，一面搓着他冰凉又僵硬的手指。“跟我说话。”  
他的绿眼珠慌乱的转来转去，看起来像是钢琴上那台坏掉的节拍器。我想起上一次他情绪崩溃前的那些预兆，明白自己可能又不知如何触动了他的开关。冷静，我对自己说，想想温斯顿是怎么做的。  
我坐到他身边，把他搂进怀里。我碰到他的时候他几乎从沙发上跳了起来，接着在我用力把他圈进胸口的时候发出了微弱的呜咽声。“呼吸。”我的嘴唇紧贴着他被汗浸湿的额角，感觉他缩了一下脖子。“是我，哈利，没人会带你走，我在这儿呢，我是芬。”  
哈利没再挣扎，他慢慢从我身上滑下去，他的脸埋在我的大腿上，我能隔着裤子感到他灼热和潮湿的呼吸渐渐由急至缓。我犹豫着把手落在他的背上，轻轻的来回摩挲。“没事了。”我机械的重复。“没事的，我在这儿。”

他最终抬起头，眼球上布满血丝，眼眶也是浮肿的。我帮他整理前额乱七八糟的卷发，他只是定定的看着我。“芬。”他突然开口说。“我不想打针。”  
我这才明白过来他因为什么陷入惊慌。我尽量不去想又是哪些记忆引起了他的恐惧，只是帮他把头发捋好，然后肯定的回答他：“你不需要打针，别怕。”他显而易见的松了口气，眼泪从眼眶里失去拘束的滚落下脸颊。“我不是故意的……你别生气，我不想一来就给你添麻烦的……”他的声音仍旧低低的，充满带着诱惑意味的磁性，但从他唇间吐露的那些句子又是那么的让人心碎。我只能再度抓握起他冰冷的手，试图让他相信自己。“我没生气，哈利。”我不得不尽量笑得自然些。“我不会生你的气，你不用担心。”  
他可能暂时接受了我的保证，那对绿色的眸子终于停下那些无休止的转动，聚焦在我的注视里。“芬。”过了一会儿他轻轻的叫我，我征询的望着他。他微微张着嘴，舌尖不时焦躁的伸出嘴角舔舐那对饱满的唇瓣。我怀里像揣了只该死的鸽子，扑腾扑腾的扇着翅膀，让我的胸口又痒又涨。“谢谢。”最终开口的时候他的声音有点儿哑，那两个字像是耗尽了他的精力，他很快垂下头，让额前的卷发落下去挡住眼睛。我不知道他为什么谢我，我什么也没做。

晚饭后他去洗了个澡，换上了一身更为薄透的睡衣。他的头发湿漉漉的滴着水，肩膀和胸口的衣料因此几乎透出光来。我能隔着那层布看清他身上那些纹身图案，这令我有点儿不自在。他却毫无自觉的仍旧光着脚在屋里旁若无人的走来走去。“你会着凉的。”我提高了声音。“坐到壁炉旁边去，要么就去睡觉。”  
他却紧挨着我坐了下来。我裹着那块薄毯，他拉起一角钻进来，把腿蜷到身前，然后把那颗湿漉漉的脑袋靠在我的肩上。“我想跟你再呆一会儿。”他瓮声瓮气的说。“你能给我念你在看的书吗？”  
他已经是个骨骼舒展的青年了，靠在我身上的重量也不是那个十来岁的孩子。我伸手把他揽得更近点，他的体温隔着那层薄得透光的衣料和我身上的衣物向我源源不断的辐射过来。我清清嗓子，抛开那些邪念，开始为他念手中那本小说的内容。  
我尽量把注意力都放在文字的内容上，好忽略耳边均匀的呼吸，蹭在我脖子上痒丝丝的凉意，以及被那具温暖而柔软的躯体紧密贴合的触感。我念了大概三四十页，突然意识到耳边的呼吸声变得悠长缓慢。我侧过头去从眼角斜瞥，发现他就那么靠在我身上睡眠正酣。  
我轻轻挪动肩膀，他在睡梦中不胜其扰的晃动脑袋，睫毛像被风惊扰的烛火似的一阵抖动。他发出几乎细不可闻的嘤叮声，轻轻抽动微红的鼻尖，红润的唇瓣像是带着露水的李子待人品尝。我压不住胸口那只扑腾得几乎跳出来的鸽子，扭过脖子用别扭的姿势把嘴唇贴上他的。  
我没有让那个吻持续太久，也没有深入的品尝他的唇舌。他没有醒，眼皮微微跳动了几下，趸起眉心在睡梦里叹了口气。我自上而下的盯着他，他看上去那么纯真无暇又那么脆弱，仿佛伸出手指就能捏断他的喉管。也许我的父亲真的试图这么做过……  
我的父亲。这个形象进入我的脑海那一刻我不自觉的哆嗦了一下。一个瞬间所有的宁静和暖意都被驱散了。那个老人站在我房间的一角看着我，血从脸上那个洞里淌下来，滴在我的地毯上。他冲着我翘起嘴角，一步一步靠近沙发。我像是被某种咒语下了蛊，动也不能动，只能眼睁睁看着他站在我面前俯视着那个熟睡的男孩，伸出他那只皱巴巴的瘦骨嶙峋的手，伸向他脆弱的毫无防备的咽喉。  
我说不出话，也不能动，牙齿咬得太用力就连太阳穴都胀痛起来。我看着那只手扼住了哈利，慢慢收紧，我看着哈利在睡梦蓦然睁开的眼睛，那对绿色的瞳仁挣扎着慢慢扩散，看着它们失去颜色。  
“不——”我突然喊出了声。咒语失效了，火苗在壁炉里发出噼啪的声音，屋里仍旧被带着暖意的橘色光芒笼罩着，没有阴森可怖的垂死老人，没有他那只腐朽的手，没有……  
我低下头去，哈利还是睡得很熟。他攥着我的手指，手上那堆花里胡哨的戒指已经没了踪影，只有那颗我母亲留下的红宝石在他的中指上反射出温润的光。我的心脏在胸腔里拼命扩张，因为某个突然击中自己的事实泪如雨下：那是一个梦，只是一个梦。没人伤害哈利，不会再有了。

第二个星期的时候温斯顿来了一次。哈利很高兴他的来访，他亲昵的冲过去搂住他的脖子，跟他说许多无足轻重的小事。我大概表现得足够怪异，因为温斯顿在走的时候意味深长的拍着我的肩膀向我保证他不会过于频繁的来访，以及他对哈利绝无进一步的邪念。  
我也会带着哈利去那条街散步，我找到汤米，给了他一些钱和我的住址，对他说如果愿意可以随时来探望哈利。那孩子很乖巧，在哈利身旁只说些有趣的话逗他开心。我也很喜欢他。  
一切都平稳而宁静。他甚至没再被任何事情刺激导致过失控，我叫他哈利的时候他也渐渐温顺和平静的接受了。我不是不记得自己的使命，但看着他眼下无忧无虑的样子我又狠不下心去引导他回忆那些深陷黑暗的糟心记忆。我去见那位帮他诊疗的医生，求他再考虑考虑别的方案。但事情从不会如我所愿。  
“我对他做了些简单的测试。”那位德高望重的医生看上去忧心忡忡。“他的记忆力开始衰退了，对周遭的反应速度也开始下降。你可能不会感受那么明显，因为他目前还能维持自己的正常沟通。”  
我无言以对的等着他往下说那个转折句。  
“……但是这样下去他很快会急转直下。他会忘记自己正在做的事情，你们帮他建立的这个人设对他来说也毫无意义。他会忘记温斯顿先生，忘记他目前还能想起的老朋友，忘记你。那个温斯顿先生帮他塑造的爱德华，或是你所知道的哈利，任何一个你们想帮他维持的角色，如果这样下去都会消失殆尽。”  
我望向窗外，看见坐在诊室外，乖巧的冲着护士露出微笑的哈利。我的心脏一阵抽痛。  
“是让他痛苦，或是让他消失。”医生用指节叩了叩桌面。“这是你的决定。”

我在回家的路上一言不发。哈利紧张的走在我身侧，想抓住我的胳膊却总是落空。我不得不停下来回头去看他——他站在那儿，脸上写满忧虑却又在拼命挤出笑容。“你不高兴了。”他怯怯的指出。“医生说什么了？我又有哪儿不好了？”  
我摇摇头。“你会没事的。”我冲着他伸出手，等着他自己牵住我的手腕，然后再一次试着展露笑容让他安心。“你晚上想吃什么？烤鸡还是牧羊人馅饼？”  
我们最终吃了南瓜派和扁豆汤，哈利一直谨慎的盯着我，拼命说话试图让屋子里的气氛变得热闹和轻松一点儿。我等着他吃完，煮了一壶咖啡，然后牵着他在沙发上坐下。  
“你会给我念书吗？”他捧着那只杯子，蜷缩在毯子下面看着我，眼珠里折射出亮晶晶的光线。看着那个身高甚至超过我不少的男孩把自己蜷缩成小小一团，拼命挨着你寻求温暖和安全感是一件格外窝心的事。我盯着他那张因为刚刚下肚的晚餐和屋内暖和的温度而显得红扑扑的脸颊，觉得将要说出口的一切都是那么残酷。  
“哈利。”我用拇指轻轻按压他的手背，躲闪着不去直视他疑惑的注视。“我需要你好好听着，我需要你……你得想起来一些事。”  
他的手掌在我的指间挣扎了一下，我抬起头，他用力咀嚼着下唇，肩部绷得像一张弓。“我知道你不愿意去想那些。”我把手指插入他深色的卷发中细细梳理。“可是……可医生说你如果不想起来就会病得更厉害……”  
“我没有病。”他松开被咬得失去血色的下唇，斩钉截铁的打断我。“他在胡说，我没有病。我知道自己是谁，我是哈利……我也认识你，我，我不会再发脾气或者昏倒或者干什么傻事了，我也不会吐……我不会找麻烦……”  
他的语速异乎寻常的快，呼吸随着那些支离破碎的语句变得越来越急促。我握着他的手，另一只手的手指从他的头发挪到他柔软的脸颊，轻轻用拇指抚摩他带着牙印的下唇。“你病了，哈利。”我觉得自己听上去冷血无情，却又异常可悲。“但是没关系的，我在这儿陪着你呢，你会好起来的。我会治好你。”

那句话仿佛打开了另一个开关。他蓦然哆嗦了一下，猛的抽回了自己的手，整个人都缩回了那块毯子下面。“你能治好我。”他压低声音重复那句话。“治好我。”  
我好像回到了那间灯光昏暗的小屋，躺在床上遍体鳞伤的哈利支支吾吾的告诉我他说了谎，他只有十七岁，他有一个异于常人的秘密，……他还求我治好他。我不是没尝试过，我也许能缝合一些伤口，替他上药，给他灌下那些汤汤水水，但我从未给予那个“治好他”的承诺。  
“我要做什么呢？”那个已经拥有了青年的强韧骨骼和修长四肢的哈利搂住自己，喃喃发问。“你要我做什么？”  
“你……你只需要……”  
我没能说完那句话。哈利的嘴唇迅雷不及掩耳的贴上了我半张开的嘴。他的舌尖灵活得像一条小蛇钻入我的齿缝，在口腔到咽喉之间的区域里游走徘徊。我僵直的坐在那里，任由他的手爬上我的肩膀，从领口钻入我的脊背，听着他从鼻腔里挤出那种黏稠的，略微带着哭腔的轻哼。我觉得脖子上的汗毛颤抖着站立起来，鸡皮疙瘩顺着脊椎一直向下爬满我的皮肤表面。血液似乎在血管里沸腾爆开了，敲打着鼓膜，挤压着颅骨，也让我双腿之间硬得发涨。  
我想推开那个已经把整个上半身压在我身体上，又软又烫，像块半融化的太妃糖似的男人。他突然变得力大无穷，执拗的跨坐到我的大腿上，一面把我压在沙发靠背上加深那个吻，一面伸手去解开我胸前的纽扣。我的脑子被那个吻弄成了一片模模糊糊的白色混沌，他的嘴唇那么柔软，尝起来几乎有种清甜的味道——我开始贪婪的回吻他，吸吮他的舌尖和下唇，掀起他那件丝质睡衣去触摸他浮着薄汗的细腻皮肤。  
他几乎立刻对我的碰触有了反应，他放开我的嘴，把脸埋进我的脖子，发出一声叹息似的呻吟。他的睫毛扫在我肩颈交界的皮肤上，刺得我心里发痒，抓握他腰臀那块软绵绵又带着弹性的肌肉的力量骤然加大。他轻轻的前后晃动起来，又开始蜻蜓点水似的亲吻我的脖子，那些毫无规律可循的啃咬令我也禁不住呻吟出声。“哈，哈利——”我闭着眼，结结巴巴的喊他的名字。  
他在我怀里僵了一下。我的手还停留在他的腰上，指尖还能碰到那些不太明显的凸起和凹陷。那些瘀痕组织经由时日渐渐平滑，但并不会消失，我突然意识到那个吻着我脖子，绝望的讨好着我的男孩正在努力压抑自己的哭声。我闭上眼蓄积力量，然后用力扳开他的身体。  
“哈利。”我气喘吁吁的又喊了他一声，这一次他终于有了回应。  
“我没有别的能给你。”他的脸上湿了一片，潮红从额头一直蔓延到锁骨以下。他几乎是喊出那句话的，声音嘶哑又疲倦。“你以为我真的什么都不记得了吗！”

他从我的身上滑下去，呼吸仍旧又急又浅。我想伸手去拍拍他，让他放松点。但哈利向着远离我的方向挪动了下屁股，然后收起膝盖缩在胸前。他把脸埋进胳膊肘，拒绝再抬起来看我一眼。  
我叹了口气。“哈利。”我深吸了口气问他。“你记得什么？”  
他坐在那儿，那个高挑的男孩缩成那样小小一团，肩膀和后颈紧绷而僵直。他没理我，我只好靠近他挪了挪，再一次追问他。“告诉我，你记得些什么？”  
他沉默着把头埋得更深，我不再逼他，只是陪他坐在那儿。屋里的空气粘稠缓慢的贴着我的皮肤流动，我听着哈利的呼吸声慢慢缓和，盯着他小臂那块因为用力攥紧手指而从皮肤下凸起的肌肉慢慢松弛。我等了很久，如果他不打算开口，我还可以等得更久。  
但他最终开口了。  
“我记得你。”他的声音因为太久没说话显得干涩。“我记得你给了我那个戒指。”  
我的心脏有一秒钟一定停止了跳动，那一秒钟里我的血液在血管里发出微弱的喀嚓声从指尖回溯到心脏，一路凝结成冰。他的手指埋在胳膊下面，我看不到他是否戴着那枚鸽子血。他仍旧没抬起脸，声音都闷在肘窝里。“你说让我留着它，我一直都留着。我一直等着你……那些，那些我从来没忘记过，是你忘了。”  
我张开嘴试图说点什么。我理应说点什么。可我发不出任何声音，甚至连喘气也做不到。贴着我皮肤流动的粘稠空气仿佛也固化成了结实的一整块，我能感觉肺泡被一点点抽空，干瘪。那个缩成一小团坐在沙发一角的男人的身影开始抖动和模糊，我该说点什么，如果不说点什么……  
“我没忘了你。”我听到一个陌生的声音从鼻腔里艰难的挤出来。“我从来……我只是……”  
我说不下去。那些拿来骗他的鬼话我再也说不下去了。我的确没忘记他，因为哈利从来不是一个让人能够遗忘的人——我只是强行抹去了他。  
但我要怎么对他解释这些呢？我从他身边一次又一次的决然走开，因为我不能忤逆那个曾经是我父亲的人？因为我不想受制于他？我不想自己成为他的样子？那么从头到尾，我的决定又有哪一个真的与哈利有关？  
“我知道自己是个自私透顶的王八蛋。”我清了清嗓子，使劲吞咽唾液，试图让声音不那么嘶哑难辨。“一开始我的确没意识到对你的关心是因为我喜欢你，但我也始终没有承认那种喜欢就是爱。我是个混蛋，哈利，我知道我是。”我停下来，伸手去扯他那只紧紧夹在腋下的手，他发出一声呜咽任由我扯开了。“让我弥补这一切，给我机会。”我把那只冰凉的手攥在掌心，苦苦哀求他。“我没忘记过你，一天也没有。你不用再假装了，我不会再离开你了。”

哈利没有回应。他的手在我的掌心里死气沉沉的呆着，我稍稍用力就能感到那颗硕大的宝石在硌着我的手心。我又挨他近一点，他的体温贴着薄透的纺织物传递到我的皮肤，我尽力忍住了那种想拥抱他的冲动。  
他最终抬起头，额发乱糟糟的垂在眉毛上方，鼻尖红得透明。“我没有假装。”他声音低低的，发着抖。“我是忘记了很多事，看到你以后才慢慢想起来一些的。可是我不敢告诉别人我记得你，他们一直以为我全忘了……”他吸了吸鼻子，目光在我脸上打了个转又挪开了。“本对我那么好，我明白他多少也想从我这里得到些回报——我还能给他什么……我不敢说自己想起来了，如果想起来了会不会又得掉回原来那种生活里……我不知道……”  
他先前哭得太厉害，声音因此粗砺而疲劳。他断断续续的说着自己的恐惧，我始终握紧他的手不曾打断他。我也无法站在高处指责他想得太多，或者把人的动机想得太坏。温斯顿是所有在他生命里出现过的人里对他最温柔和包容的那个，但也许真的像他说的，又有谁是真的毫无企图吗？他还有什么能给的？

我凑过去用嘴唇碰碰他额角。哈利僵直的畏缩了一下，在我退开以后又带着几分惊讶扭过脸看我。  
“我不会告诉医生和温斯顿。”我斩钉截铁的跟他承诺。“我会说你是最近才慢慢想起来的，这本来就是他们想要的结果。”哈利绷紧的表情稍微缓和了一点，拉成一条直线的嘴角稍稍提起一个角度。“芬。”他小声唤道，随即又低下头去。“谢谢你。”  
我多希望从他嘴里说出的能是另外三个字。但眼下这也够了。我终于放松身体倾过去拥抱他，跟他道晚安，然后我走进书房，在背后轻轻锁了门。  
那天夜里我一秒钟也没合拢眼皮。我听到从隔壁传来闷在被褥里的断断续续的哭声——我知道他也许需要那种释放和解脱。他藏了那么久，演了那么久，小心翼翼的讨好那个看起来对他很好的人，又时刻恐惧这后面是否隐藏什么更大更黑暗的陷阱。他说他一直等我，那如果我一直没出现呢？  
那个假设压得我透不过气。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早上哈利没按时起床。我没费心叫他，让他一直睡到午饭时间。晌午时分我敲了敲卧室的门，想着他总该起来吃点东西。我敲了两三次，耐心等了会儿，没有回应。我迟疑着打开了门。  
哈利睡得很沉，被褥被他蹬开了堆积在床脚，他没穿上衣，在一堆柔软的枕头中间像个母体中的婴儿似的蜷缩着。我走到床边，伸出手去想推推他的肩膀，却在指尖碰到他的皮肤之前悬停在空气里。他的眼睛还肿着，睫毛安静的搭在下眼睑。皮肤上那些复杂的纹身图案遮盖了一些过于丑陋和突兀的疤痕，但也仍有些遮不住的。他的肩膀向下延伸着一条条细长的伤疤，已经褪去红痕，不仔细分辨也不那么明显，但在此刻正午明亮的阳光里显得格外刺眼。  
我的指尖挪到那道伤疤上，顺着它延伸的方向向腰际移动。哈利在睡梦中皱了皱眉头，却没有醒。我伸出另一只手，想去为他撩开搭在眼前的一绺过长的卷发，他却突然抓住了我的手。  
“不。”他的嘴唇微微翕动，抓着我的手像是抓住救命绳索那样用力。“不，别这样。”  
我被他捏得生疼，想抽回手却抽不出，只能凑近了叫他的名字：“哈利，是我。”  
他的嘴唇发白，眉头拧在一起成了一个死结，看起来是陷在噩梦里又醒不过来。“我会听话的，把那个还给我。”  
我无法忽视这个问题：“把什么还给你？哈利？”  
他咬住了下唇，捏我的手的力气大得想要捏碎我。我几乎痛得叫出来，但好歹忍住了。“哈利。”我提高了一点音量。“你想要我把什么还给你？”  
“那封信。”他松开下唇急吼吼的冲我的方向闭着眼大喊。“求你，我想要那封信。”  
-什么信？我本想追问他，但哈利在下一秒钟睁开了眼。他的瞳孔微微放大，绿得透亮的眸子慢慢把焦对在我的脸上，他看起来只是困惑。  
我抽出了那只被他捏得留下了瘀青指印的手藏在身后。“你醒啦。”我装作无事发生，语气尽量显得轻松。“已经是中午了。”  
哈利摇了摇头，他慢慢坐起来，视线从我的脸上挪向我藏在身后的手。“我伤着你了？”他看上去紧张又愧疚。“我……我梦见你父……梦见那个人了。”  
“你没伤着我。”我在床边坐下，不去看他饱满的胸口上那对随着呼吸慢慢起伏的燕子，也不去想他被汗水覆盖的身躯是否显得罪恶般的诱人。我放慢呼吸，把另一只手搭在他放在自己大腿上那只微微发颤的手背上，冲他笑笑。“那个人已经死了，他不会再伤害你了。”  
他发着愣，视线再一次挪向自己发颤的手上，然后他像是突然意识到了什么似的蜷起腿夹紧了膝盖，脸颊烧得通红。“对，对不起。”他结结巴巴的道歉，一面缩回手不让我碰，一面伸手去拽那床堆积在一角的被子遮盖自己。我的目光在他成功遮盖好自己之前迅速扫过他睡裤下撑起的那顶帐篷，这才意识到他如此慌张的原因——他硬了。  
“你能先出去吗？”他可怜巴巴的用被子盖住下半身，慢吞吞的恳求我。“我只需要一会儿，我很快就好。”  
我不知道他打算怎样“很快”的解决自己的生理问题。这也是我很久以来第一次知道他也像任何一个正常的男孩子一样会晨勃。“你不需要道歉，哈利。”我用平淡的口气说。“这很正常。谁都会这样。”  
他猛的抬起头盯住我，眼底的困惑渐渐变得愤怒。我不知道自己说错了什么，只能等他开口。“这不正常。”隔了一会儿他冷冰冰挪开了视线，声带僵硬的说。“因为梦见被那个人铐起来，用烟头烫最脆弱的皮肤，用马鞭抽烂……然后被他强奸……这样还能硬，这是哪门子的正常？”  
我张口结舌的看着他，他仿佛突然变了个人。他的脸颊仍旧很红，呼吸也照旧急促，但愤怒也许让他的注意力从两腿间胀痛的感觉上转移开了。“这不怨你。”我小心翼翼的说。“他花了很长时间很多精力来调教和驯化你，他把你变成他想要的样子……但这不是你不正常，你也有需求，对吧，这没什么可耻的。”  
哈利样子古怪的盯着我，过了也许半分钟，他掀开被子冲我挪过来，抓住我的衣服前襟把我猛的拽向他自己。在我反应过来之前，他的嘴唇贴了上来。  
他给了我一个贪婪的深吻，唇舌交缠，热辣香艳。我几乎立刻被拖拽进那种浓厚粘稠的氛围里沉溺不醒。  
那个吻分开的时候他松开我的衣襟，自下而上的继续盯着我。“你说这没什么可耻，对吧。”他用一种自暴自弃的语气带着笑意对我说。“反正我也有需求，所以你想操我吗？”

我看着他，脑子里是他刚才仿佛若无其事说出口的那些话。那个“噩梦”，又或者其实根本是他过去几年的日常，他此刻嘴角带着笑，眼里却还燃着火。我向着那张因为欲望，羞耻，和愤怒扭曲了的脸伸出了手，他下意识的想躲，却又硬生生的让自己忍住了没动。我将手指插入他汗湿的卷曲发绺轻轻向后拨弄，露出他光洁的前额，然后凑近了在上面印下一个吻。  
“我想。”我向下挪动嘴唇，贴在他滚烫的耳垂旁悄声细语，气息吹入他的耳廓引起他一阵微弱的颤动。“我从没有一刻不想拥有你，亲吻你，爱抚你。“  
哈利的手指蜷起来，攥住了床单。  
“可是哈利，我不是我父亲。”我在他面前跪下来，仰视他开始湿红的眼眶。“你在怕我吗？”  
哈利眨了眨眼。“不。”他吞咽了一口唾液。“我干嘛要怕你。”  
我笑了起来。“那就放松点儿。”我拉开他攥着床单的手，起来坐到了他身边。他裸露的皮肤上的汗已经干了，细密的小疙瘩爬满他的手臂，乳头也紧缩成小而坚硬的两粒。我没费什么力气扳过他的脸又一次吻他，他闭上眼，睫毛安静的垂下来，不再主动吮吸和吞吐，温顺乖巧得像个未经人事的少年。  
那个吻持续得比上一个久，他在我分开唇舌以后仍旧闭着眼。我又笑了出来。“哈利，睁开眼。”我握着他的手，他已经放松下来了。“告诉我，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得……很好。”他没听我的，仍旧闭着眼。我把吻落在他的侧颈，嘬起他肩颈交界那处薄嫩的皮肤，听他发出破碎的啜泣声。我继续向下挪动嘴唇，舌尖在他的皮肤上划出一条闪亮的水痕。他被我松松握住的手翻过来抓住了我的手腕，像恳求似的再次收紧。我没理会他，把他的乳头含入唇间，用牙齿轻轻咬住，用舌尖慢慢挑逗。  
哈利发出了小猫似的呜咽声，胸口起伏，小腹收紧成了一块板。我抽出自己的手腕抵在他的肩膀上，把他向后推倒在那堆柔软的枕头上，他陷在里面轻轻抬起腰，挪动自己的身体配合我拉下他那条轻薄的睡裤。  
他完全赤裸着躺在那里，躺在我面前。他紧咬着嘴角，脸色煞白，把手臂向上伸展着交叠在一起。他伸开了腿，脚尖绷着紧贴在床褥上。那姿态像是有无形的绳索拉开了他四肢把他束缚在那张床上，强迫他毫无保留的展示自己，让他在接下来的过程里毫无反抗之力。我看着他不自然的瞪大眼睛放空眼神，调整呼吸把膝盖分得更开了一点，像是献祭自己似的袒露自己的私处。  
我突然意识到这一幕我见过，在父亲那间空气污浊的卧室里，那张宽阔的大床上。那时他眼里没有一点点活气，被拉开四肢禁锢成一个任人宰割的姿势，承受一切他注定要承受的。  
“哈利。”我喊他的名字，试图把那个正在从那个躯壳里挣脱走远的男孩叫回来。“放松，告诉我你想让我怎么做。”  
他松开被咬出齿印的嘴角，侧过脸看着我。他仍旧紧张的保持着那个被束缚的姿势，呼吸急促，那对眸子里迷离的神色也毫无伪装。“我不知道。”隔了几秒他出了声，嗓音比之前更沙哑。“从来没有人问过我这个。”  
我的鼻子一阵酸痛。“那就相信我，好吗？”我一面俯下去把吻间断着落在他绘着蛾子和月桂枝的小腹上，一面握住了他肿胀得发亮的阴茎。他从喉底挤出一声哽咽，用胳膊挡住了眼睛。“别对我那么温柔。”他轻声嗫嚅。“我是个下贱的婊子，我只喜欢被人粗暴的折腾……就……别……”  
我只想让他闭嘴。他的阴茎被我含入口腔的时候从底部开始猛的抽动了一下，连带着他全身都剧烈的震颤起来。他惊慌失措的捂住了自己的嘴。  
“不——”他带着哭腔恳求我。“放开，芬——唔——我很，很脏！”  
我用舌尖顶开他前端的那道沟褶，舔去他渗出的微咸的前液，然后用嘴唇包裹住茎身调整呼吸向下吞咽。他的尺寸相当可观，我下沉到一半就被顶住了咽喉，只能一边吮吸一边抽离，再重新含入。哈利的脚在床单上无力的蹬踏，像溺水的人想要努力上浮却又是白费力气。我用一只手环住他阴茎的根部，配合我吞吐他的频率快速撸动，他很快失去了继续反抗和说话的气力，只有小腹和大腿根仍旧徒劳的痉挛抽动。  
我没费太大力气去满足他——他瘫软在那儿挣扎了一会儿又突然再次挺起腰，试图把阴茎戳刺进我喉咙更深处，却又随即害怕的退了回去想要抽离。他抵在床单上的小腿肚绷得像一根弓弦，脚趾蜷缩着像是要把床单扯出一个洞。他从自己捂住的嘴里漏住我无法分辨的只言片语，中间夹杂着粗砺的喘息。我收紧两颊用力吮吸，温热的液体随着他阴茎抽动的频率一股股的喷溅进我的口腔和咽喉。我全数吞咽了下去，一滴也不想漏下。

我再次抬起头去看哈利的时候发现他仍旧躺在那儿，喘着粗气，一面盯着天花板怔怔的发愣。我抹了抹嘴角想凑过去亲他，他却表情古怪的涨红了脸扭开了。  
“你为什么要这么做？”他的耳廓红得发亮，我凑过去亲吻他的腭骨，问他指的是什么。  
“你疯了。”他没有正面回答我，听上去甚至有点儿生气。“你不该这么做。”  
“我只想让你也觉得舒服。”我坐起来俯视他。“你不喜欢口交？”  
他张开嘴想说什么又闭上了，然后他也坐起来，蜷起腿，声音发颤。“我不知道。”他用我几乎难以分辨的音量小声嘟哝。“我只是不喜欢他们要我吸他们，因为我总是换不好气，有时候会呛住自己，有时候会憋得背过气去。我会因为这个受惩罚。”他停下来，咬了下嘴角又松开。“你不该为我做这个，我不配。”  
我摇了摇头。“别说那些屁话。”我的语气简直显得有点儿粗暴。“我乐意，哈利，我乐意为你做更多。”  
他的眼眶和鼻尖眼见着红了起来。我揉乱他头顶的卷毛，把嘴贴上去，给了他一个抚慰性质的吻。他的呼吸却因为这个又一次粗重起来，手指娴熟的爬上我的肩膀，顺着后背滑下去，然后从我衣服下摆钻进去，想解开我的裤子。  
我分开那个吻盯着他。“哈利。”我放缓语速，好声好气的说。“你不用为我做什么，我不是为了让你为我做什么才……”  
“可是我想。”他急匆匆的打断我，眼珠在杏核形的眼眶里转来转去，最后定在我的脸上。“如果我想就可以，对吧？”  
我吸了口气，希望胸腔里激烈鼓动着的心脏不要太快出卖自己。我见过他为了出卖自己故作成熟卖弄风情的拙劣模样，也见过他被调教成那个真的性感尤物时肆意挥发荷尔蒙的姿态，我见过他陪着笑脸讨好我父亲，见过他挂着眼泪恳求我是否能隔天再来，见过他被汗水覆盖意乱情迷，见过他遍体鳞伤痛苦到眼里无光。我见过太多版本的哈利·斯泰尔丝，但眼前这个热切诚恳，眼里蒙着欲望的迷雾，又因此显得迟疑甚至笨拙的他又是我从未见过的。  
我伸出手去用拇指抹去他眼角蓄积起来的一小滴泪。“如果你想，你可以做任何事情。”我抓过他的手亲吻他的手指和手腕。“我会为你做任何事情。你值得。”

他因为那句话愣了一秒，在我反应过来以前他出人意料的再一次凑过来吻我的嘴。他的嘴唇柔软得像沾着露水的花瓣，迟疑着含住我的下唇轻轻啃咬。他的舌尖把腌渍李子似的清甜味道送入我的唇齿之间，我贪婪的撬开他的牙关，卷起他闪躲的舌头用力吮吸，想要把他吞吃入腹。  
他根本没想抵抗，鼻腔里发出模糊的轻哼声任由我不断加深那个吻。在我松开他的嘴唇把进攻的对象变成他滚烫敏感的耳骨时他倒抽了一口气，攥紧了我的衣袖。“你不需要脱掉那些吗？”他喘着气断断续续的问，胸脯起伏得像风暴肆虐的海面。我咬住他的耳垂轻轻舔弄，他发出一声尖锐的啜泣，把没说出口的字句又咽了回去。  
“去趴下。”我对着他的耳廓吹着气，他的身躯肉眼可见的一僵，却还是不由自主的顺从指令。我坐在那里看着他把脸埋进臂弯，露出脆弱的后颈，肩背上的肌肉因为紧张在皮肤下起伏。他的背上没有那些花里胡哨的刺青图案覆盖，乍看起来显得光洁干净，但在白昼日光的照射下反而看得更清楚——那些已经愈合完好的细长的淡粉色伤疤，顺着肌肉皮肤的纹理蔓延攀爬，从肩膀一直延伸至臀部。我伸出手去触摸那些凹陷的伤痕，他因为我的碰触微微发抖，却隐忍着没发出声音。我俯下去把第一个吻落在他的肩胛骨中间，他把一声细微的呻吟闷在枕头里。我继续向下把吻铺满他的背部和腰间，他绷紧的肌肉渐渐放松下来了，细密的汗珠渗出他后颈和发根的毛孔，我凑近他的皮肤就能感到热量辐射在我的脸颊上。我用手指碰触他大腿根部细嫩的皮肤，听他隐忍的闷哼变成低浅的啜泣。  
“我可以继续吗，哈利？”我不知道自己哪儿来如此强韧的耐性，汇聚在发根的汗珠开始顺着我的下巴流下来，滴在他的背上。“你准备好了吗？”  
他等了好一会儿才回答我。“就……做就是了。”他的脖子泛着红。“别担心。”  
我扳住他的肩膀让他翻过身来正对着我，他躲避我的注视，咬着嘴角拒绝说话。“哈利。”我再一次问他。“求你，你知道我不会强迫你，告诉我你真的想要这么做吗？”  
他挫败的捂住了脸。“我想要！”他的声音听起来沮丧极了。“我想要你帮我真的忘掉那几年，忘掉那些——我想要你！”  
“你还记得多少？”我把他的手从脸上扯下来，他的眼珠浸泡在泪水里，血丝爬满他的眼球。“我做的事会让你想起那个人……那些人，对吗？”  
他的瞳孔剧烈的收缩了一下。“我忘了。”他急急忙忙的呢喃。“我本来全都忘了……不是你的错。”他的句子因为紊乱的呼吸而断断续续。“你那么温柔……从来没有人这么温柔的为我做这些……我只是个生来就欠操的婊子……”  
我咽下堵在嗓子里的那个结。“别再那么说自己了。”我几乎有点儿生气。“你跟别人不一样，仅此而已。但你是我见过的最漂亮的人呀。”  
他的脸颊迅速涨红了，张开嘴唇还想说些什么。我没让他说下去，俯下去继续用嘴唇描摹他身体的每一寸起伏的曲线，每一根渗入他皮肤的刺青线条，我想用那些亲吻膜拜他，让他意识到无论他经历过怎样的黑暗与恐怖，无论他被摧毁成怎样无法修复的碎片和尘埃，他于我而言仍是那个独一无二的，完美的男孩。

我从未这样耐心过。这样的场景早在我的无数个春梦里演绎了一遍又一遍，大多数时间里哈利在我的梦里保持着他在父亲的床上的样子：被束缚，神色迷离，痛苦不堪——毕竟我只见过他被使用的样子。我承认他的痛苦也一样能令我血脉偾张，但眼前这个因为欲望被点燃而显得羞怯又沉醉的他简直叫人无法抗拒。我自己的阴茎夹在双腿间硬得发痛，每一个毛孔都在疯狂涌出汗液，被浸透的衣物紧贴在我的皮肤上闷热发黏，血管里的每一滴血液都在沸腾咆哮，想要撕裂这个束缚它的肉体倾泻而出。  
可我得耐心。我仔细的亲吻他大腿内侧的那些圆形伤疤，舔舐他已经湿得一塌糊涂的私处，把他再一次硬起来的阴茎含入口腔轻轻啄咬。哈利的喘息带着声带摩擦的尖锐哨响，他惊慌失措叫我的名字，却因为沙哑的嗓音显得诱惑而甜腻。  
我脱掉衣服爬回他身边，轻轻啃咬他的眉骨和鼻尖。“我想进入你。”我的手指在他下体那个异常的入口附近打转，他睁开眼睛，眼里全是恳求。“如果你要用那里——”他咬住嘴角又迅速放开。“可以只用手吗？那里会痛。”  
我亲吻他的额角。“当然，我不会让你痛。”  
他在我的手指探入那个紧闭的小口时夹紧了双腿。他的身体里又烫又软，那里像一张小嘴紧紧的吸吮我的手指。我无法想象那么狭窄的地方要怎么接纳粗大的性器，可能那些“享用”他的人从来也不会去想这个问题。他抓住枕头的一角把大半张脸埋了进去，耳朵被汗湿的卷发遮盖了大半，露出一点酡红的耳尖。我贴上去对他轻声细语，要他放松，要他把自己交给我，他不再给我回应。  
我抽出手指，把那上面沾满的滑腻体液涂抹在他的会阴和肛口。他睁开一只眼睛从眼角斜瞥着我，湿润的嘴唇带着期待分开着。我犹豫着看他，他摇了摇头，又点点下巴。  
“我相信你。”他的眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，哑着嗓子说。“来吧。”

我进入他的时候差点立刻射出来。哈利攥着我撑在他身体两侧的手腕，我推进的每一寸都让他不可抑制的从鼻腔里哼出轻柔的呻吟。他弓起背，腰部悬空，从睫毛的缝隙里泪光闪烁的看着我。他的小腿安静的交叠在我身后，随着我推进的动作一阵阵的痉挛。  
我的髋骨最终碰到他大腿根的时候他终于长长的呼出一口气，悬空的腰部重重落回床垫里，又因为动作和触感的改变不可抑止的叹息了一声。我被他夹得太紧，全身的肌肉都保持紧绷才能忍住射精的欲望，胸口也因为多巴胺和肾上腺素的刺激不断收紧，几乎有种窒息的感觉。  
哈利好像又陷入了那种不自觉的臣服状态——他脸色惨白，眼神空洞，毫无自知似的袒露自己所有丑陋和脆弱的地方。他不再试图与我交流，给我反馈，他只是躺在那里等待自己被使用，他接受所有强加给他的，咀嚼下咽，连眉头也不皱。  
我不得不忍着胸腔里那种快炸裂的快感再次唤他。“哈利，回来我这儿。”我的汗滴在他的脸上，他眨了眨眼。  
“就……”他的眼珠快速的左右转动，像是在寻找一个早已湮没在空气里的幻象。“就操我吧。”他带着哭腔的声音让他的暴躁显得不够有说服力。“你还在犹豫什么，是我要你这么做的。”  
我只是需要他知道一些事。  
“你知道我爱你。”我俯下去吻他的眼角，那里潮湿咸涩。“你会记住这个对吧？”

我在他的表情柔和下来之前开始抽离他的身体，然后再一次进入他。他大口呼吸，不再回避我的目光，松开我的手腕圈住了我的脖子把我拽向他自己。我沉下身体进入他更深的地方，用更狂暴的节奏打开他，用贪婪的吻堵住他的叹息和惊叫，让自己成为他索取氧气的唯一来源。他的眼泪一直不断的涌出眼角，在我每一次抽离他身体的时候用脚后跟勾住我的腰臀不放我走。我不会走，当然不会。他像某种古老而原始的巫蛊术那样缠着我，吸引我，让我眼盲耳聋失去五感，让我陷入那种癫狂和绝望的状态。我不能停，我不想停，我想把他撕裂想让他尖叫，想……  
你得停下来。一个声音突然在我的脑子里响起来。  
我撑起身体，放开哈利的唇舌，他迅速甩开脸把拳头塞进了自己嘴里紧紧咬住。他的五官扭曲着拧成一团，压抑的哭声从堵住的嘴里有节奏的泄漏出来，他的样子让人无法分辨是快乐还是痛苦……我在干什么？我做了什么？  
他察觉到我放缓下来的动作，松开拳头怔怔的扭过来看我。他舔舔嘴唇，呼吸仍旧粗重和凌乱，胸口上堆积着我们混杂在一起的汗水起伏不定。“我知道你爱我。”他气喘吁吁的说。“芬，不要停下。”  
那也许是我唯一需要的答案。

我在濒临高潮之前拔出来，粘稠的白色液体被一股一股的喷洒在他绷得像一块鼓面的小腹上。我攥住他还在抽动的阴茎，他几乎在我刚碰到他的那个瞬间就射了。  
我筋疲力尽的倒在他身上，没去在意床褥被我们的体液弄得一塌糊涂。哈利的手迟疑着停留在我的背上，我把脸埋入了他的颈窝。  
“哈利。”过了很久我突然问他。“我让你想起我父亲吗？”  
他因为这个问题在我身下抽动了一下。  
“不。”他细长的手指在我背后缓缓攀爬到肩胛。“你能让我忘记他。”


	9. Chapter 9

那一次以后像是触发了我们之间的某个开关。我们因为各种各样的原因，在各种时间和地点做爱。我像是中了蛊，哈利的某些下意识的小动作，他的眼神，他的气味，他身上有太多令我丢失理智，沉迷欲望的因素。我贪婪的攀附在他肌理分明骨骼健壮的躯体上，隔着他细腻皮肤上那些凸起或凹陷的疤痕，像吸吮一颗汁水丰富清甜可口的熟李子那样品尝和吞食他。他每一声细微的嘤叮都令我血脉偾张，我不停的对他说些意味不明的甜言蜜语，却没有哪一样甜得过他脸上再度深陷的那对酒窝。  
我乐此不疲的向他表达自己的倾慕，在我进入他身体的时候看他拧起眉头露出那种痛苦又愉悦的矛盾表情，取悦他比起自我满足更令我享受。我明白自己泥沼深陷，却停不下来。  
我只是需要他。

温斯顿在接下来那次的来访中嗅到了我们之间发生变化的那种氛围。他笑得既促狭又显得有点凄凉。“芬，啧啧，芬。”他坐在我狭小的公寓里，转动把玩着左手中指那枚样式朴素带着徽纹的戒指，抬眼看着我轻轻咂舌。“我可低估了你。”  
我佯装恼怒的站起来，又随即放松的坐下了。“你来有事？”他的态度已经无法真的激怒我，我用一种得胜者的姿态挺直了背瞧着他。  
“也没什么。”他自顾自的摇了摇头不再看我。“我哥哥让我转告你，怀特海德家那座宅子要被新主人整个拆掉重建了。”他停下来，抬眼打量了一下听到那个姓氏以后身形僵硬了一下的哈利，又低下了头。“我猜你不会太在意这个，毕竟你已经跟那个名字没关系了。但是下个月之前如果你想回去看看……我只是那么一说。”  
我绷着嘴角，尽量不去思考哈利突然变得煞白的脸色背后的那些隐情。“我知道了。”我冷淡的说。“也许我会回去看看吧。”  
哈利站起来，他那两条过长过细的腿像是撑不住他的身体似的虚软的摇摇晃晃。“我觉得头有点晕。”他结结巴巴的宣布。“对，对不起。”那对剔透的眼珠里关着突然沸腾起来的什么情绪，我因为看不透那些而感到些许的挫败和暴躁。  
他跌跌撞撞的走进卧室，关上了门。温斯顿的眼神一直追着他的背影。  
“我以为他已经好了。”他压低声音，用质询的目光盯着我。我叹了口气。“好多了。”我也尽量压下声音，稍稍把身体往他的方向靠近了些。“但时不时还是会这样，我猜他想起来得越多，能让他情绪低落的因素也就越多……我也不希望这样，但这都是没办法。”  
温斯顿沉默着点了点头，随即又发出了一声轻笑。我疑惑的看着他，等他给我一个解释。他回过神来舒展了眉毛，脸上的表情有着耐人寻味的深意。“我只是……只是想感叹。”他小心翼翼的陈述自己的意见。“你不过跟他生活了短短一个月，他已经完全变了。”  
我的脸颊微微发热，压住那股子得意的情绪板起脸。“我只是想帮他。”我生硬的把那些客套话挤出来。“着没什么，他只是刚好记得我的一些事。”  
温斯顿的笑容像是直接淡化，被吸收在了周遭的空气里。他看着我，嘴唇紧闭，良久又摇了摇头。“你没明白。”他的眉间隐着令我不快的忧虑。“我的意思是，他已经完全不是那个假装正常的爱德华·温斯顿了——但他又让我觉得熟悉。”  
我屏住了呼吸等他说下去。  
“他让我想起哥哥口中那只金丝雀，那张照片里的落难天使。”温斯顿的眼神逐渐放空。“他变回去了，芬。他变回了那个怀特海德家的哈利。”

送走温斯顿以后我蹑手蹑脚的打开了卧室大门。哈利和衣而卧，稍稍长了些的卷发在枕头上铺散开，睡得熟而甜。  
我在心里重复温斯顿的话，“他变回去了”——那令我的呼吸突然变得沉重和艰难。我想起那些和哈利灵肉交缠的时刻：他扩散放大的深色瞳孔像是嵌在祖母绿底座里的黑曜石，他额角的汗珠，贴在脸颊上的发绺，他脖颈交界处混着汗水和香料的体味，被碰触时的沉溺表情，被进入时咬住嘴角逞着强又脆弱的样子。我想起那些，脑子里嗡嗡作响，停不下来。  
他在我身下的样子与我看到的他在父亲床上的样子突然重合交织起来，无法再分开。  
“我知道你爱我。”那个低沉的嗓音慢悠悠的在我的脑海里播放起来。“就操我吧，不要停下。”  
我关上门回到客厅，把脸埋入手心坐了很久。心脏在胸腔里四下冲撞，像是要把我自内而外的撑裂为两块。  
这不是真的。

我有好几天都没再碰他，他开始察觉到我的异样。有天早上我被他的亲吻从梦中唤醒，我的脑中还一片混沌，那些轻若羽毛的碰触从我的脸颊挪移到脖颈，又毫无征兆的落在我的小腹。  
我睁开眼，哈利那颗被柔软棕发覆盖的脑袋出现在视野里，因为主人的动作轻轻晃动。“哈利。”我出声唤他。“你在做什么？”  
他不回答我，只是把我的睡衣掀开得更高。他的嘴唇湿热，那些吻虽然轻盈却在我的皮肤上留下一个个清晰的水印，在空气里蒸发的时候带给我一阵凉意。我起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哈利——”我的下一声呼唤因为他忽然嘬起我侧腰那块敏感的皮肤陡然爬升。“停，停下！”我伸手抵住他的脑袋，稍稍用力把他从自己的皮肤上推开。  
他翻身坐起来，居高临下的盯着我，翠绿的眼珠浸在泪水里，白眼球上布满血丝。他用力咬着下唇，肩膀微微发抖，像是在极力忍耐什么难以承受的痛苦。  
我也坐起来，揽住他的肩膀。“你怎么了？”我问。“你做噩梦了？”他的肌肉在我的碰触下骤然紧缩，那种令我感到挫败又焦躁的感觉又回来了。“是我，哈利。”我压着嗓子里那团火慢慢的哄他。“我是芬，我不会伤害你。”  
“你也不想碰我。”哈利冷不丁的回答，声音里满是我不熟悉的讥讽。“怎么？到现在才意识到我是个被谁都操过的婊子？终于知道嫌我脏了？”  
我的胃因为愤怒和痛苦绞紧翻腾。“你在胡说八道什么？”我搭在他肩上的手用上了力。“我怎么会嫌你脏？”  
哈利的眉毛打成了一个痛苦的死结，我慌忙松开了捏住他肩膀的手，那里已经留下了一排泛红的指印。我想道歉却又说不出口，我不知道他怎么了，只能在心里一遍遍的告诫自己那不是他，不是他本来的样子。“我没有不想碰你。”隔了半晌我低低的说。“我怕自己伤了你。”  
我在说谎。我的心在嗓子眼突突的跳，耳朵因为紧张和愧疚发着烧。哈利却怔住了。他用手背胡乱蹭蹭眼睛，又把遮挡视线的头发向后撩了撩。“你不会伤着我。”他不敢看我，只是坐在那儿小声嘀咕。“已经没什么能伤着我了。”  
我知道他话里的意思，那只是令我七零八落的脆弱情绪更酸楚了些。最终我把他搂进怀里，让他保持着那个姿势在我胸口哭了一会儿。我的睡衣湿了一大片。  
“我想去你们家看看。”他的啜泣停下来以后过了很久才再度开口，声音因为哭泣夹带着浓重的鼻音。“我总觉得有东西落在那儿了。”  
我心里有个声音在告诫我那是个糟糕的主意，但哈利的脸就埋在我的胸口，他说话时我的整个胸膛都随之微微振动的感觉实在太过柔软，我几乎是带着睡意答应了他这个听上去有点荒唐的请求。  
“好的。”我昏昏沉沉的说。“这个周末，我带你回去。”

我们出发那天早上哈利起得比平时早，他换了两次衣服，坐立不安又不敢催促我。我在厨房冲泡一壶早餐茶的功夫他欲言又止的把头探进来看了我三次，我冲他微笑，心里犯起了嘀咕。我不知道他为何会期待这个旅程，毕竟那个终点是禁锢他了四年的那个牢笼。没有哪只飞出来了的笼中鸟会思念鸟笼吧？  
他看起来味同嚼蜡的咽下了早餐，我叫的计程车总算到了楼下。他连外衣也没穿就飞奔下楼，我跟在后面哭笑不得的追赶他的脚步。“哈利——”我一面坐进车里关上车门，一面带着埋怨喊他的名字。“你在急什么？”  
他愣了愣，卷发掉落额前，令他看上去格外茫然。“我告诉过你。”他轻声说。“我想不起来具体的，但我一定遗落了什么东西在那里。”  
我没有再追问那可能是什么东西。那个时刻警示我的声音又在脑子里不依不饶的响起来，提醒我这是个多么糟糕的主意。我想起那天早上，哈利还在梦中的时候抓住我的手说的那句暧昧不清却又无比凄楚的恳求。  
“把那封信还给我。”  
谁的信？为什么弄丢了？里面写了什么？你看过了吗？  
我无法把那些追诘问出口，只是漠然的直视前方一直延伸下去的灰白路面。偶尔用余光瞥到哈利的时候我会难堪的挪开视线——那对湿润的绿眸里闪烁跳跃的光令我胸口揪紧，我不想去思考是谁给了他那束光。

我们在庭院门口就下了车。哈利说他想在花园里走走——尽管那会儿是初冬，花园也已经被荒废了很久。我们在那条通往主楼的小径漫步，不时踢开挡住我们去路的断枝残叶。哈利只穿了件浅绿色的薄外套，鼻尖冻得通红，抓握住我的袖口的指关节也泛着粉。我脱口而出的抱怨天气，看着铅灰色乌云密布的天空预测那场傍晚会来临的大雪，一面责备哈利穿得太单薄。“我不明白你急什么。”我轻快的指责他。“这座房子一直在那儿，无论你落下了什么也不会凭空消失。”  
他抿着嘴唇不回应我，只是松开了我的袖口向前跑去。  
他的皮鞋踩在那些枯叶上发出的沙沙，沙沙的声音回荡在我的脑中，又荡开在我的胸口。我看着他像一只从猎人身边逃开的雌鹿那样跌跌撞撞的冲向那幢因为年代久远而显得灰蒙蒙的巨大宅邸。  
那是我曾经的家。

大门上了锁，但我从温斯顿律师那里提前得到了钥匙。门锁发出金属碰撞的沉闷声音被转动了，我推开门，一阵尘土味扑面而来，我忍不住皱起眉头咳嗽了两声。  
哈利站在门口，脸上的表情令我难以捉摸。他也紧皱着眉头，鼻尖和脸颊因为寒冷而显出血色，但那些颜色又正在因为某种我没能解读的情绪迅速褪去。他全身都绷得很紧，攥着上衣下摆的手指因为用力泛着青白。我把手搭上他在衣料下微微发抖的肩膀，试图说点什么来宽慰他，但他只是吓了一跳，随即又挪开视线对着被白布遮盖的大厅放空。  
我清了清嗓子。“哈利。”我轻声说。“你想去你过去的房间看看吗？”  
他就站在我身侧偏后一点的地方，连呼吸的声音都在极力控制。那股无处安放的恐惧和焦虑在我的胸口打着转，我知道哈利此刻在这里，却又无法不觉得他其实在别处。  
“好的。”隔了许久他突然回答我，像是突然搭上了断开的电线。电流发出微弱的嗡嗡声淌过他的声带，淌过他手臂的脉络，一直顺着他冰凉的手指导入我的手腕。“在二楼。”他见我愣着没动，再一次轻轻的发声指示。我迈开了腿。

我熟悉这座房子的每一个房间，每件家具，每个灰暗蒙尘的角落。我在那间最大的卧室里出生，在隔壁那间连通的小卧室里长到八岁；我母亲在那张有着雕琢精美的床柱的柔软大床上咽下最后一口气，我父亲在那间有水晶吊灯的客厅里举办各种奢华隐秘的酒会；我在二楼正对花园的卧室里读完了父亲书房里大部分的闲书，度过每一个舒适清闲的夜晚。  
我在这里见到那个被凌虐和损伤的男孩，他忍着痛和眼泪，对着我毫无保留的喋喋不休；我在这里试图治疗他，妄图给他希望。  
我辜负了那个男孩。  
我一面上楼一面无法控制头脑里那些乱糟糟的念头，小温斯顿先生动听的男中音也在我的颅腔里响个没完。“我听到一个声音”，还有“那不像是人类发出的声音”……我没有勇气回头去看哈利脸上是否有表情，有怎样的表情。我也无从猜想他此刻脑子里在想什么。  
我站在走廊里，去推那扇门。

“等等——”  
我握着门把的手指因为那个低沉的声音僵硬了一下。  
我还记得那个下雪天，当哈利第一次开口说话时我感受到的反差。那时他还是个未完全长开的孩子，骨骼细弱，脸蛋圆润，还有那一脸拙劣的浓妆让他看上去是个符合身份的廉价婊子。但他开口说话时又带着浑厚的胸腔共振，让你联想到那些有着饱涨二头肌的手臂，坚硬胸膛，和浓密唇须的青年男子。他现在已经不是当年那个笨拙又过分努力的小男妓了，甚至也不是再往前两三年那样雌雄莫辩的性感尤物。他剪短了头发，个子更高骨骼健壮，走在街上甚至能捕获许多女性倾慕的目光。  
但我仍觉得那个声音乍听起来很是突兀。  
我回过头去看那个声音的源头。哈利的眸子穿过我，盯着那扇刚被推开一道缝的房门。他用力咀嚼着那瓣下唇，胸口起伏不定。“没关系的。”我柔声细气的劝慰他。“这里已经没有会伤害你的人了。”  
“不是——”他松开被自己啃咬得失去血色的下唇，发出嘶哑的声音虚弱的抵抗。“我只是……我的头很疼。”  
我注意到他惨白的脸上正缓缓滴落晶莹的冷汗，知道他没在说谎。可能是这间屋子里堆积的关于那几年的凄惨记忆太过强烈的涌回来，也可能是他正陷在某种我无法触及的恐怖回忆里无法脱身。我只好伸手去扶住他开始前后摇晃的身体，一面继续出声安抚。他慢慢在原地蹲下，搂住自己的肩头，呼吸急促，嘴里念念有词。我来回抚摩着他的后背，试图分辨他在自言自语些什么，但我听不清。  
我没意识到更多的不对劲。

几分钟以后他的呼吸渐渐放缓，那些摇晃和喃喃自语也停止了。我蹲在他身旁仍旧搂着他，想给他些支撑，但他动作利索的挣脱了我。  
“我没事了。”他撑住膝盖站起来，跺了跺脚。“我们进去吧。”  
我甚至来不及感叹他的恢复速度，他已经推开了那扇门。  
与一楼的厅堂不同，房间里的家具上并没有覆盖那些遮挡灰尘的白布。甚至那些摆设的位置都没有变过。墙角那张单人床上铺着白色的寝具，床脚的挡板上甚至还搭着件眼熟的衬衫。哈利径直走进去，站在床边环视整个房间，他身上有什么改变了——可能是眼神的温度，可能是他的呼吸频率，也可能只是我过于敏感。那个哈利站在那里，不再是瑟缩痛苦的样子，他好像……好像能掌控什么。  
他开始在房间里慢慢走动，走到床边的时候坐下来，拽过那件衣服细细端详；走到柜子旁拉开每一个抽屉仔细检查；最后他在书桌前坐下，摊开两手，手心冲下的放在桌面上轻轻摩挲。我不知道他这样做的意义，也不想质询他，只是站在门口安静的等着。  
他没让我等太久。哈利站起来的时候碰到了椅子，木腿摩擦地板发出尖锐的吱吱声。他站在窗口，转过来的时候脸上逆着光，我眯起眼才能看清他的样子。  
“我们去别的房间看看吧。”他的嗓音仍旧压得很低，睫毛低垂，看不出是悲伤还是失望。“这里找不到什么。”他再一次四下环顾，眉头拧成了一个结。“他从来不许我在这里藏着什么。”

他的说法令我下意识的打了个冷战。“哈利？”我迟疑的问。“你想起来什么了？他？”  
哈利那对绿眸里射出冷冽的光。“当然是你父亲。”他态度生硬，仿佛变了个人。“不然呢？”  
换成我哑口无言的对着他，他垂下目光迈开大步从我身旁挤蹭出门，我听见他的脚步向着走廊另一头的主卧去了。  
我知道自己应该快点追上他。那间屋子是他所有梦魇发生的地方，也是为这一切画上句号的地方——他差点死在那里，高烧，脱水，被恐惧和绝望折磨到疯癫。那是我认识的那个哈利险些被扼杀的地方……  
但我的腿像是灌了铅，一步也迈不开。我脑子里有好几个声音在闹哄哄的天人交战，有哈利的声音我父亲的声音两个温斯顿的声音还有我自己的声音。那些声音像一团乱糟糟的线在我脑子里纠缠绷紧来回拉扯，我听不清其中任何一个，这几乎令我发疯。  
我跌跌撞撞的向那张床挪了几步，放任自己扑倒在上面。灰尘和霉菌的味道冲进我的鼻腔和口腔，我狼狈的咳嗽了好一会儿。我想起来最后一次离开家之前的那个晚上，我也是这样和衣躺在他的床上，怀里搂着那件他穿过的衣服，就好像搂着他……  
真是物是人非。我坐起来，自嘲的抹去因为那阵咳嗽涌出眼角的泪水，尴尬的把视线挪向墙角。  
在那个当口我看见了，床头木板上，靠近床垫的地方有一行模糊的字迹。像是用什么不够尖锐的物体来回划过表面刻下的，没有破坏木头表面那层清漆，只是有了些凹陷，所以不太容易辨认。  
我凑近了一些。

“请爱我好吗？”  
我的指尖摩挲过那些凹陷，一遍又一遍。我干涩的眼角突然尖锐的疼痛起来。  
脑子里那些声音突然静下来了。只剩下一个略微低沉，有点北部口音的声音在一遍又一遍的复述那句话。  
请爱我好吗？请爱我好吗？请爱我好吗？  
我冲出了那间屋子去找他。

主卧的门大敞开着。我冲进去的时候哈利背对着我站在床边。我顺着他注视的方向看过去，浑身的汗毛登时战战兢兢的立了起来，仿佛被一桶冰水兜头浇下——那里有一摊已经变黑的干涸血迹，我的父亲，应该就曾经倒卧在那里，慢慢僵硬慢慢腐烂。  
我扭过头往床上看过去，割断的皮带还留在雕刻精美的床柱上。床单上也有斑斑血迹，那些应该来自哈利自己。我被这个恐怖和凄惨的画面弄得一阵反胃，胃酸一直冲到嗓子眼。捂住嘴看向哈利的时候却发现他虽然面色惨白如纸，却没有我预料中的震惊或是痛苦的表情。  
他看起来过于平静了。  
“哈利。”我咽下堵在嗓子眼的那个结，声音嘶哑的叫他。“你没事吧？我们出去待会儿？”  
他深吸了一口气，摇摇头。“我快想起来了。”他冷不丁的说。“我快想起来他把它藏在哪儿了。”  
我胆战心惊的看着哈利，看着他的身体又一次开始摇摇晃晃，脸颊深陷眼圈发青，绿眼睛被狰狞的红血丝包裹在中间。他看上去疲惫不堪又脆弱，却又莫名的显得偏执和坚定。  
他像是快要碎了。  
“你不需要想起来！”我突然出声大叫，那带着哭腔的嘶哑声音仿佛是从另一个躯体里不受控制的发出的。“我们回家去，我不会再逼你想起来那些你想忘记的事，我们就那样继续下去！”  
但哈利没有回答，也不看我。他嘴里不出声的念念有词，眼珠在转来转去，最终停在了左边那个床头柜上。“我需要想起来。”他一面抬起手用掌根用力按压自己的额角，仿佛不胜其扰似的用力甩了甩头，一面迈开脚步。“我得找到……我得找到那封信。”  
我不知道自己为什么突然那么在乎，但我再一次不受控制的冲上去从背后抱住他。“不。”我在他的胸前收紧胳膊，感到他的心脏隔着肋骨和皮肤正疯狂的跳动。“忘掉那封该死的信。你有我，哈利，我会爱你，我真的爱你。”  
我以为那些告白足够炽热和真诚，足够让他变回那个用指甲在木板上一遍遍用力刻写“请爱我好吗”的悲伤小男孩。我不知道自己是不是抱着侥幸的念头，但我总得试试。

哈利挣脱我的时候发出了一声轻不可闻的呜咽。我愣在原地看着他走到那个床头柜前，蹲下，拉开了底下那个抽屉。  
里面是空的，我出了一口气。但哈利接下来用力把抽屉整个抽了出来。  
一张泛黄残缺的纸片从夹缝里掉落在地上。  
我屏住呼吸看着哈利捡起那张发脆的纸，吸吸鼻子，慢慢跪坐在地上开始看上面已经褪色成浅褐色的字迹。他的脸上仍旧没有太多表情，只有鼻尖泛着红。那上面总共也没有几行字，但哈利一直低着头，目光像是黏在了纸上，一遍又一遍的扫过来扫过去。  
我过了好一会儿才出声。“那上面，写了什么？”我问。“是谁写给你的信？”  
哈利跪坐在自己的脚踝上，扬起脸冲着我，眼角红得发亮却是干涩的。“是你啊。”他试图站起来又笨拙的跌坐回地上，一只手捂住脸另一只手举起那张不知道是从哪里撕下来的纸条冲我扬了扬。“喏——”他冲着自己的手心模糊不清的说。“你自己看。”


	10. Chapter 10

我根本不需要看那张纸——那上面的每一个字都深深烙印在我的脑海，从未有一分一秒离开过我的记忆。  
我记得更清楚的是那个晚上我一遍又一遍划掉和撕碎那些写好的句子，重新写下那些冷硬的字句时，仿佛蚀骨融肌的酸楚。我那时满心以为自己在救他，给他生路，我也以为自己不会再有机会见到他。  
我错了。

“哈利，  
我反复思考你说过的话，试图回忆和理清我对你的看法。你说得对，我不是一个高尚的人，也从未爱过你。你很美，我渴求过你，这一点上我与那个人并无分别。  
很抱歉我给过你无谓的希望，我无法乞求你的原谅，只能诚恳祝愿你终有一日离开这个牢笼，获得本应属于你的幸福。  
一定会有人爱你，你值得。  
你诚挚的朋友：芬”

我从那个跪坐在自己腿上目光空洞的人低垂无力的手指间拽过那张发脆的纸条，撕得粉碎，胡乱抛撒在污浊的地毯上。哈利像是被放置在那里无人摆弄的提线木偶，毫无生气，绿色的瞳仁微微扩散了，颜色显得格外透亮。  
我伸手去搂他，他也并不反抗，任由自己被拽进我的胸膛。他只是失去了温度——他仍是柔软的，但总让我有一种他随时会消融在空气中的错觉。  
又或者那不是错觉。  
“哈利。”我用嘴唇去碰他卷曲柔软的棕发，清洁的皂香味从他的发丝间挥发出来，有种令人警醒的清凉感。“我……我不是那个意思。我那时想的是——”  
“他把那封信夺走了。”他突然出声打断了我，声音平平的，毫无感情，好像只是在机械的复述一件无关紧要的事实。“他不肯给我看。”  
我的心脏疯狂的紧缩起来。“他已经死了。没人能再伤害你——”  
“我求他来着。我让他把我铐起来操了大半夜——他当然硬不了那么久，可是他有很多别的玩法——我以为我只要答应他顺着他让他满意，他就会还给我……我……”  
我把那个软绵绵脱力的躯体在怀里搂得更紧了一些。“他不在这里，哈利。忘了那些，他不会回来了……”  
但他不肯停下那些声音越来越低的絮絮叨叨。我稍稍低头去看他的脸，他的瞳孔仍旧扩散得很开，眼珠透着夏日湖水般的澄澈，却又空洞得让人害怕。他的额角渗出大颗汗珠，顺着腭骨一路向下滑落。他的嘴唇没有血色，舌尖神经质的探出唇间舔舔，又像是受了惊似的迅速缩回去。他在发抖，一些奇特的经过挤压的细微声音从他的胸腔慢慢爬升和释出，伴着他轻轻摇晃的上半身泄出他的嘴角。  
我的头皮发麻，胸口揪紧得像一块石板。我想起温斯顿描述的：“那不像是人类发出的声音。”  
至少我现在也知道了那是一种怎样令人心碎的嘤叮。

“他说你从来没爱过我。”隔了一会儿他又说。“他给我吃了药，把手铐解开，要我搂住他……我没力气……”  
我突然意识到他陈述的口气变得沉稳了很多，怀里的哆嗦也停下了。他垂着头，从我的角度看不到他的脸，但他本来无力垂在身侧的双手却攥紧成了拳头。我不敢打断他，总觉得若是不让他讲完那些话，我又会失去什么——我失去得还不够多吗？  
“……他把我留在床上离开了一会儿，我很疼，也很累，大概睡着了一会儿……我不知道他是什么时候回来的……”  
“我醒过来的时候他压在我身上，他疲软的阴茎正在拼命挤进我下身那个……那个洞里……他的尺寸可并不值得骄傲，但是我那里真的太疼了……我哭了，大概想推开他，他打了我一巴掌……”  
“他叫我婊子，说我除了引诱好人堕入深渊以外没有别的本事，我习惯他这么说我了，我真的没在意那些……”  
“他挥舞着那把枪，一边用他衰弱濒死的身体继续操我，一边骂骂咧咧。他说我不知廉耻的引诱了你，害得你们父子分裂，说我竟还幻想你会带我离开……”  
哈利停了一会儿。我几乎不敢发出呼吸的声音，但他在粗重的喘气，那种奇特的仿佛从缝隙中泄露的粗砺气声时断时续，时重时缓的持续着。我等他说下去，他的拳头攥紧得关节发青，又缓缓松开，然后再次攥紧。我怀里那个瘫软的失去筋骨的身体像是慢慢充上了气。  
“我只想让他停下……”他再开口时声音嘶哑得要命。“他一直不停的咒骂你……说你跟他没什么两样，甚至更糟……你虚伪冷漠又滥情，我只是一个玩物……我不配……你也不配……他……”  
哈利慢慢的举起手捂住了耳朵，蜷成小小的一团。  
“他射在我身上的时候扔下了那把枪，它掉在我的耳边，碰到我的耳朵——它很凉……我只是恨他那么说你，恨他不肯给我看你留给我的信……我想让他住嘴……”  
“别说了——”我突然发出尖利的声音推开他。“你别再说下去了！”  
哈利向前跪倒，但他没听见我的话。他仍旧捂着耳朵，脸白得像纸，上身蜷缩成小小一团，但他没有停下。  
“我捡起那把枪冲他扣下了扳机，那声音很响，太响了……有好一会儿我什么都听不见，耳朵里只有尖利的鸣叫声……那把枪开火的时候因为后座力冲我的脸狠狠击打过来，我的鼻梁被砸中了，我流了很多血，眼前一片漆黑……我没意识到别的……”  
他捂住耳朵的手颓然滑落下来，扭过脸望着我。  
他绿色的瞳仁里重新有了光，却不是我熟悉的任何一种。

“我杀了他，芬。”他的声音里有种我不曾预料的悲怆。“是我杀了你父亲。”  
我盯着他，无法出声，却也挪不开视线。他跪在那儿，近在咫尺却又遥不可及，不再是那个受尽虐待的可怜男孩或是那个违心引诱的老练娼妓，他甚至不是这几个月来慢慢对我敞开，也试图接纳我的那个残缺的青年——那一块缺了的拼图终于拼上了，他忘记了些什么，他的另一个身份——他还是个杀人犯。  
我望着他，他看上去异常的坦然，也异常的年轻。那些被冷汗打湿的发缕粘在前额上，深色的头发和惨白的皮肤形成的鲜明对比让他的怆然更加凸显和生动。  
“我知道。”那句话脱口而出。“我知道，可即便那样我也爱你。”

那不是谎话。  
我父亲的自杀当初就充满了疑点，负责的警探曾试图说服我作为他唯一遗留的亲属提起调查请求，但我拒绝了。我对他说父亲本已病入膏肓，病痛时刻折磨着他，选择自行了断是一件合乎情理的事情。  
温斯顿律师来询问我的时候我也毫不惊讶。“他在最后一刻更改了遗嘱，我觉得你有必要了解一下。”他在电话里说。“虽然你放弃了继承权，但他原来打算至少把房子留给你……而现在……”我打断了他的话，好像生怕他继续提出那些令人不快的疑问。“我什么也不想要。”我斩钉截铁的说。“如果您在询问我的意见，我希望您遵循他的遗嘱，并且让他尽快入土为安。”  
我那时没料到这些吗？那位探长给我看的警方的调查报告里提到了“案发现场的一位幸存者，被手铐铐在床上没有行凶能力，因为受到刺激精神状态不太稳定，已由警方指定监护人进行看护”。我会想不到那是谁，他可能做了什么吗？  
我只是不去想。强迫自己忘记他，忘记自己做过的和说过的，强迫自己相信他应该得到了解脱，他应该过得很好。  
他本该过得很好。

我慢慢靠近他，把额头抵在他温热的颈窝里。“我知道。”我重复那些听上去毫无意义的话。“我都知道，没关系的。”  
但怎么会没关系？我看着那些散落在我们四周的零星碎纸片，我知道有些东西也随之粉碎，再无拼合的可能。

哈利没有再说话，他没有哭闹，没有抵抗。在我拉他起身，带他离开那栋房子的时候他甚至不曾回望它一眼。他来时的兴奋，在那之前的惊惧，愤懑，甚至是无法言明的悲恸都消失了，他像是把一部分的自己也留在了那里，等着被拆除，被摧毁，最终被遗忘的命运。  
那天晚上我们睡在一起，黑暗中我从背后揽住他的腰，把一些细碎的亲吻熨在他后颈的细腻皮肤上。他发出轻微的啜泣声，在我把手探进他的衣服下摆时配合的向我贴近了臀部。他是那么顺从，几乎是本能的懂得如何讨好，我甚至无法靠他在我指尖因为搓弄而硬挺起来的乳头来分辨他是否真的获得了快感，还是仅仅出自条件反射。  
但我只是继续吻他，剥去他身上每一寸用来遮掩的布料，像是要用亲吻标记他的肌肤一样品尝他的每一寸。他比平时安静，只是在我从背后进入他的时候也只是从喉头挤出了一声沉闷的轻哼。临近高潮的时候我把他翻过来想看着他的脸，但他抬起胳膊遮住了自己。  
最后那一刻他张开嘴又闭上，像是在无声的念出什么字句。  
我卸了力，颓然倒在他被薄汗覆盖的身躯上，他放下遮挡眼睛的手臂，犹豫的圈在我的后背，慢慢收紧了。我们交换了一个绵长的吻。“我爱你。”我伏在他耳边，陷入睡眠之前喃喃的一再重复。他只是用力搂着我，仍旧无言。  
那是我们的最后一个吻。

第二天早上我一个人醒来，身边的枕头空着，已经没有了温度。  
我心里慌乱却又无可奈何。胡乱套上衣服以后我开始漫无目的的寻找，搜寻他留下的一点一滴痕迹，一丝一毫线索，猜测他可能逃去的方向。我打了电话给两位温斯顿，语焉不详的分别告知他们哈利出走的消息。做律师的那位立刻关心起如若不测，我父亲留给他的庞大财产要做何处理；而他弟弟只是吸了口气，然后陷入了长久的沉默。  
我去了他家，以为那会是哈利躲藏自己的最佳去处。但温斯顿只是趸着眉头冲我摇了摇头。“他不会来找我的，芬。”小温斯顿先生没有诘问的口气，但我却照样被戳到了痛处。“我说过了，他不是我的责任；是你的。”  
“你知道吗？”离开前我装作不经意的随口问起。“你就在那个现场，你看到了……我父亲和他的样子……你没有怀疑过什么吗？”  
温斯顿低头凝视自己的手指。“他原本没打算活着。”他停了一会儿，好像在答非所问。“你如果看到他的样子就会明白……他在惩罚自己……他自己把自己铐在那儿等死，这还不够吗？”  
从来就没有什么够与不够。

我去了那家炸鱼薯条店，小汤米仍旧流着口水在门口打转。我给他买了食物，问他是否见到哈利。他狼吞虎咽，嘴里塞满了食物，眼睛晶亮。  
“他好久没来了。”他嘟嘟囔囔的回答我。“……上个月他来过一次，给了我一些钱，要我照顾好自己。那些话听起来挺奇怪的，所以我问他是不是要出远门。”  
“他怎么说？”我的心脏快速跳动着，咽喉里升起一团肿块。  
“他没说。”汤米努力把嘴里的食物咽下去，抹了抹嘴角的油花。“他看起来心事重重，说自己弄丢了东西，他怕自己找不回来那些了。”  
我希望自己知道他说的是什么，但我突然没有了自信。

他就这么消失了。  
哈利消失的第三个月我收到管家太太的来信。“我知道你恨怀特海德先生。”她写道。“我上个月去他的墓地探访，那里疏于清扫，显得非常荒凉，这让人心里不太好受。”  
我没什么不好受的，这几个月以来我根本无暇顾及别的。但我当晚就梦到他，还是那副老态龙钟的濒死模样，笑得又恶毒又得意。“怎么样？我说什么来着？”梦里的老人冲我肆无忌惮的咧开嘴，样子狰狞。“他是个没心肝的婊子，而你是个没心肝的嫖客，你们可真是天生一对。”  
我在梦里抓起那把落在哈利枕边的枪，冲着他放了一枪，两枪，三枪……他的脸被打得稀烂，脑浆溅在我的脸上。我回过头去看哈利，他却冲着我没有声音的说：不。  
我醒来的时候满头是汗。管家太太的信掉在床边，我捡起它面无表情的揉成一团扔进了废纸篓。  
但我决定去那个人的墓地看看。

怀特海德家族的墓地在教堂后面挨着树林边的一小块空地上。我父亲的墓修得气派而简洁，很符合他生前的印象。只是正如管家太太所说，因为无人探访，这里几乎被落叶残枝覆盖了，显得格外萧肃。  
我甚至没带一束花。站在那个人墓前我仍旧被仇恨吞噬和撕扯着，胸腔里全是火辣辣的感觉。我在冷风里站了一会儿，耳朵和鼻尖冻得发木，盯着墓碑上的字眼眶干涩。  
“你满意了？”我突然无意识的大声对着空气质问起来。“这就是我应得的，对吗？因为我从来都是一个怀特海德！我跟你一脉相承！”  
我的声音在湿冷的空气里传得很远，但显然等不到什么回答。我又站了一会儿，寒意从脚底一直爬到脖子。在我最终决定转身离开的时候我听到了那个声音。  
“……不。”  
我猛的冲着那个声音转过身追上去，却只看到一只鸟扑扇翅膀从树林里飞出的样子。  
是你吗？是你吗？？  
我冲着幽暗的树林疯子似的大喊大叫，一脚浅一脚深，气喘吁吁的停下脚步。回答我的只有脚下的枯叶发出的沙沙声，还有自己的声音被反射回来的声音。  
我知道那是他。

又隔了半个月我在公寓门口脚垫上捡到那封信。没有贴邮票也没有地址，信封上只写着大大的我的名字。  
我看着那个稚拙的笔迹心里发颤，拆信的时候手指哆嗦得不听使唤。  
“芬，  
我想起一切的时候就意味着我不能不离开。那些经历太沉重了，我无法背负着那样，又要在你身边做出若无其事的模样。很抱歉让你承受这些。  
当我说你很像你父亲的时候那并不是贬低你的意思。他当然不是个好人，但也许对我反倒有过善意。他一面伤害和折磨我一面无数次的说他爱我——我不知道什么是爱，我从未懂得过那个词真正的意思。你又是否真的理解呢？  
我理应为做过的事情赎罪，但我想以自己的方式去做。亲爱的芬，请不必再寻找我。我宁愿自己从未出生，从未存在于这个世界上，可我从未有机会选择。  
所以我选择了消失。如果你真的像自己说过的那样爱我，请任由我消失吧。  
那么，再见啦。  
-H.”

我惶然的跌跌撞撞走出门去，冷风灌进我的眼眶我的领口我身上每一个张开的毛孔，我浑身凉透了却又好似毫无知觉。  
我只是在脑中反反复复那个念头：他不会再回来，我永远失去了那个男孩。  
我停下脚步的时候看到树下那只已经冻硬了的家养翠鸟，灰绿色的羽毛蒙着污浊的尘土，圆睁着透亮的眼，里面没有光。它自由了，可又如何呢？  
我这一生再也没有见过哈利。

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a decent ending, and as i said at the beginning, this was supposed to be an experiment to see how cruel i could be...well, i may have achieved some level at some point but immediately quit the game...shame on me. yeah.  
> I think this could only be called as a wrap, not even a closure. i admit hurting and torturing is not really my game. i'm wrapping it up here, hope you'll understand...  
> well, maybe next time...


End file.
